The Valkyrie and the Valedictorian
by harrypanther
Summary: Modern AU. Nerdy Hiccup Haddock is the Valedictorian of Berk High School despite being bullied and generally ignored by all his peers. Yet Hiccup has a secret that makes life as the bullies' best target bearable…and he prays she's coming to Graduation. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**THE VALKYRIE AND THE VALEDICTORIAN**

**Summary: Modern AU. Nerdy Hiccup Haddock is the Valedictorian of Berk High School despite being bullied and generally ignored by all his peers. Yet Hiccup has a secret that makes life as the bullies' best target bearable…and he really hopes she's coming to Graduation. Hiccstrid.**

**A/N: I felt like some Hiccstrid fluff. Unfortunately angst seeped in (aka 'Panthy darkness' according to my friend Vala411) but there is still fluff-enjoy.**

**A/N2: This was supposed to be a one-shot but it accidentally extended a bit. Oops. Consider it a one shot in 5 parts...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. All rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

-o0o-

**_Graduation Day_**

He stared at the reflection in the mirror and saw a loser. A tall skinny auburn-haired loser with bright green eyes and not a lot of hope in his usually-optimistic expression, It was his High School Graduation and neither of his parents would be there.

Hiccup Haddock sighed and ran his hands through his tousled hair, making it look wilder and he groaned. His hair had always been difficult to control pointing in most directions simultaneously and now he was rocking the 'dragged through a hedge backwards' look an hour before Graduation. A Graduation he would attend with his father's best friend and the few people who would give him the time of day. For though he was sassy, kind, compassionate, sarcastic and far and away the smartest guy in the School, he was definitely a nerd, an easy target, an outcast.

He abruptly sat down on the end of his bed and bowed his head. He was eighteen, for Thor's sake and already down a mother and half a leg. His father loved him in his own generic way but he was so dedicated to his job as Mayor of Berk that when the Trade delegation from Japan had changed the timetable for their visit and the face to face talks, he hadn't protested and instead had given Hiccup the all-too-familiar talk about 'the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the one'. On the night before his Graduation, for Thor's sake. What kind of father rain-checked his only child's High School Graduation?

He ran his hands over his face. He was Class Valedictorian and was going to graduate Summa Cum Laude but not one of his family would be there to cheer him. Maybe his cousin, Simon 'Snotlout' Jorgensen, would care he had graduated, though Snot had a complicated relationship with Hiccup, first a bully then a mildly indifferent sort-of-friend. But no one else could be there…except Gobber Belcher, his father's best and oldest friend. And though Gobber was a sort-of Uncle and certifiably crazy, he was good-hearted and supportive in a raucous kind of way.

Then he remembered just what the plan was and unconsciously, his mind slid back…

**_Junior Year._**

Another day of being tripped and jostled, another day of being teased in class and treated like trash. And why? Because he was skinny and auburn and smart. And maybe his sassy mouth wasn't the best way to endear him to some of the year but he only retaliated when they did worse. Thuggory and Dogsbreath and Meatfist had all decided on the first day of Freshman Year that the skinny runt Hiccup was their chosen target and they had made the last two years Helheim and it looked like they were shaping up to top it with Junior Year…though he had noted his cousin Snot hadn't been so happy to join in recently. Maybe it was the realisation that his little cousin, who had lost his Mom less than a year earlier along with the lower third of his left leg in that horrific car smash, was a decent person. Hiccup would always help anyone who asked and Snotlout had quietly and reluctantly asked for tutoring to avoid flunking his year. With Hiccup's help and hard work, he had scraped through, though he never mentioned it to his friends.

He glanced around. He always left class later than the others because it was a good bet that most of his fellow students would have stampeded for the doors without waiting around to plot an ambush for him. But even so, he warily approached his locker, checked both way for booby traps and finally flicked the door open carefully.

To his surprise, a folded piece of paper fell out and he blinked in shock. He peered carefully in and found nothing else out of place, no cascade of worms of bugs or any other nasty trick so he picked the paper up and opened it with trembling hand.

_Hi. _

_I have been watching you and I like what I'm seeing. You're cute with those dreamy eyes and that kind of really cute smile. Also, I like you're a smart guy and I really want to get to know you better. _

_Meet me by the bleachers at four_

_Astrid Hofferson_

He looked around, almost panicking. It was gone three and he had never even shared a word with Astrid, who was a Senior and the most beautiful and fierce student in the whole School. He wondered if she had slipped the note into he wrong locker and checked but HICCUP was scrawled on the back of the piece of paper in block capitols.

It was clearly a trick. Every sense told him this was a trick. A cruel joke. A fake letter that was designed to make him look like a muttonhead, a desperate loser…but the truth was that he didn't have any sort of a social life and certainly had never had a girlfriend. The implication that any girl would be interested in him…like that…was so insane he almost crumpled the paper up. Almost. But there was that 0.01% of him that hoped maybe something good could happen to him-especially since it was _Astrid_ we were talking about. Astrid Hofferson, the blonde, blue-eyed Valkyrie of the Senior Year. Astrid who was beautiful and fierce. The Cheerleader. The kickboxer. The girl Hiccup had crushed on for almost two years despite her almost certainly not knowing he existed. And he had tried, had always smiled, helped where he could, done everything asked of him-no matter how insignificant or menial-and spoken to her a sum total of seven sentences in his two and a small bit years at Berk High (as long as 'Um' counted as a sentence). So despite all of his qualms and huge misgivings, he gathered his things, slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the field.

The September sun was still warm and he sat quietly on the Bleachers overlooking the football field and took a deep breath in. The Football team were holding practice on the field, running drills and he found himself watching his cousin, who was shaping up to be a fine Quarterback. His cousin was stocky and not especially tall, a powerhouse with surprising speed and unwavering self confidence. Of course, if Snot was here, then his other bullies were as well, all of them tall and buff. He sighed and fished a bottle fo water from his bag, sipping the cool liquid and dancing round. And then he saw her.

Lithe, balanced and competitive, Astrid was leading the cheer squad as they practiced at the other side of the field. Most of their practice was indoors but this afternoon-for some reason-they were outside, rehearsing the routine they would use on Friday when Berk High met their visceral enemies, Meathead Academy. Her blonde hair was functionally braided into one fat plait that was slung casually over her left shoulder and her bright blue eyes were fired with determination as she drove herself to bounce and kick and yell in perfect unison with her team. Unconsciously, he found his lips turning up in a smile. She was amazing, resetting with the Coach and beginning again, ensuring her team was perfect.

When practice ended, he sat and watched them all head for the changing rooms, not sparing a glance at the bleachers and he wondered if she was ashamed of him, if she didn't want her friends to know. Snot saw him and offered a nod and Dogsbreath pointed him out to the others, causing a frisson of fear to surge through his shape. He wondered if they would choose to wait for him and make life more unpleasant…but as time passed and no one emerged, he began to realise no one was coming. But he only gave up just short of five, when his heart told him that it had been a trick and his own innate loneliness and desperation had made him vulnerable. And slowly, as he limped down the steps, he had been forced to acknowledge the truth.

_Face it, muttonhead. She'll never see you as anything but a nobody._

In fact, his friend Raquel 'Ruffnut' Thorston and her twin brother Tommy 'Tuffnut' had said the same thing-more or less-with more cuss words and generous amount of laughing at his gullibility.

"You mean THE Astrid Hofferson?" Tuff had gasped, almost unable to speak for laughing.

"You're saying there are more than one?" Hiccup had sassed back automatically. "My mistake."

"Looks, she's badass," Ruff pointed out. "She can have any guy she wants."

"And which one does she have?" he asked faintly, his heart clenching at the words.

"Rumours have her going out with Erik Eretson," Ruff said. "Shame because he's dreamy and it's not fair she gets all the great guys…"

"I guess not," Hiccup sighed, closing his locker. "Will I see you at lunch?" Tuff shook his head.

"Sister Nut and I will be putting in extra time for our Chemistry Project,' he said, waggling his brows. "I think we're close enough to making our own fireworks for it to just need a few more test runs…"

"Thor help us," Hiccup murmured. "Please give me warning when you plan your next test so I can get my belongings from my locker before you blow up the school."

"So dramatic," Ruff sighed, winking. "We'll only be blowing up the Science Extension."

"Heather and Fish will be at lunch so I'm sure they will keep you company," Tuff added reassuringly. "Don't you worry, little Hiccy. We won't let you down." Managing a small smile, he shifted his bulky green hoodie and pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"I may require a vomit bag for all the cutesy affection," he grumbled. Frederick 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, a husky nerd and Heather Oswalddottir, who had transferred to the school the last semester had gotten together over the Summer Break and were extremely involved with each other. Even Tuffnut-who was generally rather a romantic-was finding their behaviour overly saccharin and wearing. Hiccup sighed. Fishlegs was as socially awkward as he was and he was genuinely happy that his friend had found a girlfriend, a smart, sassy girl who genuinely enjoyed being with him. But the fact that even husky Fishlegs, who was prone to panic and went into fits of delight over rare arctic flora, had found a beautiful girl to spend time with him only emphasised Hiccup's own unloveableness. "It's okay. I have someone to see before class." And with that he turned and walked off up the Hall.

He found her by her locker, talking to a couple of Senior girls he recognised from the cheer squad. Normally, he would be bright red and incapable of coherent thought, let alone speech, but his disappointment and pain at the prank yesterday had given him unusual courage so he walked right up to her, realising his growth spurt over the Summer had him at least looking eye to eye with her.

"Could I have a word, please?" he asked before his nerve failed him and she looked up, then nodded, smiling as her friends took their leave.

"Sure…Hiccup?" she said and he nodded, trying not to feel disappointed that she only just recalled his name. But why should she? He was just a Junior while she was the Senior Year's own Valkyrie. _What had he been thinking?_

"I wanted you to see this," he said and handed over the letter, his pale, lightly-freckled cheeks burning with embarrassment. Her eyes flicked over the words coolly.

"Obviously fake," she told him shortly.

"Obviously," he said, keeping the waver from his voice. He was feeling a complete idiot now.

"That's not my writing for a start," she added.

"How would I know?" he asked her. "I'm not in your class."

_Way to go. Remind her you're an insignificant Junior._

She looked up, inspecting his face and reading more than he wanted her to.

"No, you're not," she agreed. "My signature looks nothing like that either."

"Got it. Again, how would I know?" His tone was turning sarcastic, his last, best defence against getting hurt because Thor, he had no other.

"I sometimes have signed notices for the Kickboxing club," she pointed out.

"Not that I would pay any attention to them, what with me having only 1.7 legs and the coordination of an inebriated newborn giraffe," he sassed back. Her eyebrows raised at the tone and her pink lips twitched.

"One point seven?" she asked him.

"Maybe one point six eight three but I rounded it up. Going to three decimal points on your own lack of leg-ness is a bit anal," he replied dryly. She bit her lip.

"Inebriated? How would a baby giraffe get inebriated?" she asked him.

"I would expect Mommy had a few cocktails before getting down to giving birth,' he replied. "

"Do you have any objective comparisons of your coordination against newborn wild herbivores, inebriated or not?' she asked him.

"I may suggest that as a science project for senior year," he quipped. "Who knows? I may get a ticket to Africa out of it."

"More like a bus trip to Berserker Zoo," she pointed out.

"Oh joy," he sighed and then he saw she was smiling. She sighed.

"I'm sorry you were misled," she told him genuinely. "You seem like a nice guy, Hiccup, but this letter is fake."

"I guessed," he sighed and then looked up. "Sorry. I know it must be pretty embarrassing to have some jerks send a letter supposedly from you to some Junior loser." Then he stiffened because she had rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup-the people who did this knew what they were doing and that it was wrong on many levels-but I suspect they never guessed you would let me know what they did," she told him. "And don't worry. I will have words. Many of them not approved for school use." His eyes widened.

"I'd rather you didn't,' he said quickly. "They may not be happy."

"That's my intention," she told him, grabbing her bag as the bell went.

"But…" he began then closed his mouth. She had every right to chew out the muttonheads responsible and part of him would have loved to witness the conversation…except that once she had finished her say, they would seek him out and his life would be even more miserable. "Thanks. And sorry to have you involved in my car crash of a life." That stopped her and she frowned as he walked away, his skinny shape with the slightly beat-up jeans limping as he took the small flight of stairs to the main part of the school hallway and the direction of his first class. Blinking, she turned and scurried in the other direction, determined not to be late.

Morning had been worse than he had expected, with whispers and sneers in every class. Thuggory and Dogsbreath had taken a particular delight in taunting him and making cruel but not-that-inaccurate comments about his desirability to the opposite gender-but that had changed after morning break when they had scowled at him and the atmosphere had darkened. Hiccup knew that Astrid must have caught up with them and metaphorically torn them a new one during the break but he also guessed it would mean he needed to leave class early and skip lunch to avoid any unnecessary trips or falls.

With his usual bad luck, he had been asked to stay at the end of the last class before lunch, for the Math teacher, Mr Mulch, wanted to transfer him to the Senior AP class. He shouldn't have been surprised since he was extremely clever and was way ahead of the class but though it was flattering, he was chafing at the delay in getting away. Mr Mulch, a short hairy man with a wild beard and a very kindly heart, had been very supportive and complimentary, stressing that he would only transfer Hiccup if that was what the boy wanted. Of all the teachers, Mulch was probably the one Hiccup trusted most, the one who cared and had bolstered his confidence after he lost his leg. And in his heart, Hiccup knew that the move up was in his best interests, even though it would take him from the class of his favourite teacher. So he had said yes, knowing his father should be proud, though he would probably never even notice and then he had finally been dismissed.

He sneaked into the canteen, hunched as much as he could to avoid being noticed, before he grabbed a cheese sandwich and a bottle of sparkling water and scooted for the exit. He hid out in the engineering shop to eat his lunch and read through his homework paper for that evening and then he had headed early for his first afternoon class. The hallways were still pretty quiet, for there were still about ten minutes to go and he hoped he had made it…but as he headed to the south side of the school, he felt a leg trip him and he fell down the last five steps of the stairwell, landing hard on his face. Laughter surrounded him.

"Did you think you could get away with telling her?" Dogsbreath sneered. He was a solid bulky boy with pockmarked skin, scruffy brown hair and small, mean eyes. He kicked Hiccup for good measure.

"You think she didn't have the right to know you used her in your 'joke'?" Hiccup sassed, earning himself another kick.

"You must have been pretty pathetic, sitting in the Bleachers waiting for your little girlfriend!" Thuggory sneered. Tall, dark, handsome and really holding a high opinion of himself, he was always the leader of the gang. Hiccup had wracked his brains long and hard as to why the larger boy would have taken such a dislike to him and he had never reached any sort of an answer.

"Pathetic is practically my middle name…well, it's only a few letters off Horrendous," Hiccup managed thickly as Thuggory kicked him again.

"But not as pathetic as you are now, crawling on your face…" the taller boy sneered, pulling leg back again. But a booted foot blocked the kick as Astrid stood between Thuggory and the prone Hiccup.

"And nowhere near as pathetic as tripping a kid and kicking him when he's down instead of looking in the mirror and becoming better?" she growled, her fists balled.

"Walk away, Astrid," Thuggory sneered. "No need for you to get involved in this…"

"You made me involved," she growled, shifting her weight. Dressed in a red tartan mini-skirt, red sweater, dark brown leggings and boots, she looked like a typical Popular Girl-until she slammed her boot into his knee and followed it up with a roundhouse that floored him. Stupidly, Dogsbreath surged forward to run into her boot slamming up to meet his jaw. Meatfist was a pace behind and she ducked under his wild swipe before grabbing his arm and throwing him powerfully, to land on top of Dogsbreath, crushing the wind from him. Then she straightened up.

Hiccup had scrambled to his feet, cringing a little as she turned to him.

"Um…that was awesome _pleasedon'thitme_," he said hastily as she looked him up and down.

"You okay?" she asked him directly. He nodded.

"Thank you," he said quietly, glancing over at the bullies. "It won't make a difference but thanks. Not many people care. They just walk by…"

"I didn't," she reminded him, watching the bullies pick themselves up. There was a lot of grumbling but none of them was willing to meet her eye and they all slank away, cowed. "Though they underestimated my first dan black belt at kickboxing. Muttonheads." Hiccup managed a pained chuckle.

"Yeah-only a total muttonhead would underestimate Astrid Hofferson," he murmured and then blushed. Immediately, she took a step closer and frowned. He backed up immediately. "Um…sorry? I really don't want to be kicked again…" She smiled.

"You know, you're pretty brave," she told him unexpectedly. He blinked and his eyes widened.

"Me? I really don't think…"

"Well, you looked like you were sassing them when there were three of them, one of you and they had you down," she told him. He shrugged.

"Maybe it's not bravery but my brain trying to commit suicide before things get really bad so it could leave ahead of the rush," he said and then cringed. "Sorry-that didn't come out how I imagined it in my mind…" She closed the distance to about a foot and he felt his cheeks heat again. In fact, he wondered if he may spontaneously combust from embarrassment.

"I think…you should have a coffee with me after school-say 3.30?" she said quietly. He gulped and almost fell backward, with only her strong hand shooting out to grab him and keep him upright. "Are you okay?"

"Co-ordination of an inebriated baby giraffe, remember?" he sassed automatically. "Um…did you ask me out for coffee?" She frowned and made a show of rerunning the previous conversation.

"I believe I did," she smiled. "The Forge. Don't be late." Quietly she withdrew her hand. "But this time, I guarantee I will be there." He swallowed.

"Um…and I will definitely be there," he promised. She winked and he literally felt his heart would explode.

"I'm counting on it," she said.

And she was, waiting for him in the Forge Coffee Shop just round the corner from the school-which incidentally was the one run rather eccentrically by his godfather, Gobber. With a green lino floor and wooden panelled walls with typical Viking motifs and a few pictures, the place was always bustling and homely. The coffee was good and the selection of cakes and biscuits was second to none, all freshly baked and making the place smell of vanilla and cinnamon. Seated in a corner booth like a golden-haired goddess, Hiccup had paused at the door before walking to the table and sliding into the seat opposite her. He gave a little wave.

"Um…hi…" he said. "Reporting for duty as ordered." Her eyes widened and then she smiled at him.

"Hi, Hiccup," she said, looking carefully at him. "Are you okay?" He rested his bag on the floor and sighed.

"Really really stiff and my face and ribs hurt but…yeah, I'm good. And you?" She chuckled.

"I was expecting Principal Grimborn to speak with me about my 'attack' on his innocent and blameless Junior students but I guess they were too embarrassed to report me," she said with a wry smile. "What with three of them being beaten up by one girl."

"And I would have spoken up for you because you saved me," he told her seriously.

"It was the right thing to do," she told him and he subsided.

"Yeah. Of course." Suddenly he was inspecting the table, his shoulders slumped.

"And because I realised that you're cute," she blurted out. His emerald eyes widened.

"Oh Thor-is that it? I'm eye candy?" he gabbled. "I mean, I'm kind of skinny and short and auburn and freckly…"

"You have beautiful green eyes and a kind face. You're lean and still growing and you can't help being clumsy because you lost half your leg, well point three one seven of it and I'm gonna stop now…" She was blushing.

"Astrid? Are you blushing?" he asked warily. She nodded.

"I-I…don't tell anyone but I've never been on a date," she hissed.

"Um…right back at you," Hiccup said and felt the entire swarm of butterflies in his stomach settle a little. "Maybe we could try it out together?" Her lips curled in a smile and her azure eyes shone with gratitude. Hiccup waved and Gobber came over. The man was solid tending to fat, his right leg and left hand lost during army service and replaced by top of the range prosthetics. Bald with a bushy blond unibrow, twinkling blue eyes and braided blond moustache, he winked at the young couple.

"Hiccup!" he greeted brashly, his thick Berkian accent familiar. "May I ask who yer beautiful lady friend is?" Hiccup groaned.

"Hi Gobber," he forced himself to say. "This is Astrid Hofferson. Astrid-this is Gobber Belcher, my Godfather, the owner of the Forge. He does an amazing brownie and an even more amazing carrot cake. Have whatever you want!" Gobber winked.

"Please tae meet yeh, lass," he said. "Any friend o' Hiccup's is a friend o' mine. Whatever ye want, ole Gobber will provide!" Astrid frowned, her eyes calculating.

"Skinny oat milk mocha latte with extra shot, vanilla syrup and cinnamon on the top with a cherry cake slice on the side," she ordered as Gobber scratched the order down on his pad.

"Can I have a hot chocolate, extra cream, added marshmallows and a brownie please?" Hiccup asked. The older man chuckled.

"I'd already written that down," he said conspiratorially and winked before limping back to the bar. His assistant and chef-Dagur Oswaldson, Heather's older brother-waved at Hiccup and the boy waved cheerfully at him.

"Sorry, sorry-you have to understand Gobber helped Dad and Mom look after me when I was a baby and Gobber kind of helps look after me when Dad is away," he explained. "And honestly, he has no filter and he's indiscreet as anything. I'm just shocked he didn't bring a polaroid camera out to prove I actually had a girl sitting with me."

"He and that red-haired man have been taking pictures of us on their phones since he left us," Astrid pointed out and then watched Hiccup rested his head on the table.

"Sorry," he groaned. "I have never had a girlfriend so I think he wants to tell everyone." And then he looked up and caught her face. "And I know he can't. I know you wouldn't want to be seen anywhere near me. I mean, why would you?"

His heart sank as he saw her face. There was an apology there.

"I don't want my personal life being dissected by the uber-bitches of Senior Year," she said firmly. "I'm badass. I always have been. I was never going to be Class President since I punched two boys out in my Freshman Year. Most people are scared of me in fact. I'm not a girlie girl even though I am a cheerleader and I certainly don't have any real friends. Everyone imagines I'm with Erik Eretson-but I'm his camouflage. He's got his eye on a guy who is interested as well…but he doesn't want to come out. So I am stuck being his 'girlfriend' until he comes out or we graduate." She mimed air quotes when she said _girlfriend_ and Hiccup felt his heart plummet. He sighed. Why would she want to be seen dead with him? This was a courtesy, nothing more,

"Thanks for explaining," he said and then paused as Gobber delivered their drinks and cakes. He frowned.

"Gobber-why is there a heart-shaped candle on Astrid's cake and a sparkler on my brownie?" he asked suspiciously. The two-limbed man suddenly looked coy.

"Nothing. Nothing. Can't a coffee shop owner liven up his cakes?" he asked and scooted off behind the counter. Astrid looked up and chuckled.

"I think your friend is already ordering his Tux for our wedding," she commented, biting into her cake. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my Thor. I am moving in here!" she gasped through a mouthful of cake. "This is amazing!" Hiccup managed to raise a smile.

"Yeah, Dagur-the cook, Heather's brother-is a fantastic cook," he agreed. "He was honourably discharged from the army after being badly wounded and he channels his frustration and anger into baking." Astrid closed her eyes and sighed.

"He is a really angry man," she realised. "Because this is…_sooo goood_!" Hiccup nodded.

"Yup-but he's a good guy as well," he admitted. "And he's collected me from really random spots that my…not-friends…have dropped me." Her eyes widened at the unguarded admission and her hands clenched, the knuckles white through the skin.

"Why aren't you angry about this?" she asked him. "I'd be furious. In fact, I'd be putting them in traction!"

"So Dagur isn't the only one with anger issues," Hiccup commented, biting his brownie. Her eyes widened and he felt himself cringe. But then she nodded.

"Yup," she said. "Busted. Ever since my Dad walked out on Mom when I was twelve. That's why I do kickboxing. Some way to channel my anger rather than beat people up."

"As much," Hiccup added absently. Then he stiffened as she started laughing.

"You are sarcasm personified," she chuckled. "Thor, I thought I was sharp. But you…" He gave a self-conscious laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he apologised again. "It's just…you're really easy to talk to, you know? You don't judge, you don't taunt me for being a one-legged runt, you treat me like a normal person…" Her expression softened and she reached out, placing her hand gently on his.

"You are a normal person and your height or size have nothing to do with your worth as a person," she told him intensely. "And from what I understand, you and your Mom were hit by a truck driven by a guy who had spent the previous four hours in a bar-and not just for the ambience. You never asked for it. And you lost your Mom as well. I can't imagine waking up and finding that you've lost so much-yet you're always smart and sassy and kind. You help out whenever anyone asks. I heard today you're joining our AP Math class which is awesome. You are braver than I am and smarter than I am."

"And I heard you were in AP Math? That makes you pretty smart as well," he reminded her. She shrugged.

"I work hard," she said. He nodded.

"So do I," he murmured. "Losing Mom reminded me that life is transient. And if you don't seize every moment, it could be too late." Then he gave a small smile and sipped his chocolate. "Thanks for asking me for coffee. It was really kind…"

She was still holding his hand he realised as her eyes carefully inspected his face. Slowly, he looked up to stare into her eyes, the azure depths almost swimming with tears. He frowned.

"Astrid? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice worried. He curled his other hand over hers. She shook her head.

"You know-I'm helping Erik out to help his own sexuality issues but I wish now I wasn't," she said, her voice more upset than anything else. "Because then, I would be asking you to be my boyfriend." His eyes shot wide and he thought his heart had exploded.

"Wh-wh-what?" he mumbled. She sighed.

"Sorry-I've made you feel awkward," she apologised.

"You haven't," he interjected swiftly. "I-I-I was just shocked that a smart, beautiful, fierce Valkyrie like you would even acknowledge a nobody like me exists, let alone ask me to be your boyfriend. And you know, I would settle for being a friend because I think…I think that being your friend-in any capacity-would be incredible." He gave a lopsided smile. "I mean, you've known me since this morning and in that time I've been beaten up and you've had to rescue me. And we've shared one coffee…"

"One date," she corrected him. "And you know it doesn't take that long to recognise someone as special as you."

"Is that good special or bad special?" he asked her lightly.

"Special best friend," she told him. He grinned.

"I'll take it!" he said quickly. She blinked. "Astrid-you have literally been the most amazing person I have ever met. And you never deserved to be drawn into whatever crap my bullies were planning for me."

"But you had the courage and decency to let me know what was happening-something they never even considered," she told him. "And I knew from talking to you that you were a good guy. Good guys are few and far between."

"Good guys come last," he reminded her.

"Not in this," she replied firmly. "You are definitely first. My first special best friend. And the first person I have ever been on a date with." And then her face fell. "I want to do this again-but we are going to have to keep this a secret." His shoulders slumped.

"I understand…" he mumbled.

"If anyone sees me with you, you'll have the Senior Football team on your tail for messing with Erik's girl," she warned him and then pulled a face at the irony of it. "And I never wanted you to have your life made any harder."

"You cannot always be there-and I'm not growing any more limbs," he noted. "So I could have half the Senior Year after me as well as the meanest kids in Junior Year? This is some deal…" And then he grinned. "But I'll take it-because it means that I get to spend more time with you. And that is worth any risk."

Her eyes did shine then and a tear slid down her flawless, slightly freckled cheek. He absently ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. She nodded.

"No one wanted me for me before," she told him quietly, palming away the tear. "I was camouflage. A Valkyrie. A Cheerleader. The daughter that my father discarded in favour of his new family and the son he always wanted. No one wanted Astrid."

"I do," Hiccup told her wildly, squeezing her hand gently. "The person I'm with is amazing and smart and brave and…Thor…I sound like a crazy person. Maybe I am a crazy person. But I don't want you to be sad." She sniffed and gave a wan smile.

"I'm just as crazy," she told him. "So Special BF?" He nodded.

"Whatever that means. Whatever you want that to mean. I am yours," he told her honestly. "I think…being your friend is worth the adventure. Even if I have to sneak in through the coal cellar to see you…" She chuckled.

"I'll tell Mom to build one," she promised. "Okay-phone." He patted his pockets and handed it over, unlocking it quickly so she could enter her details in his contacts as _ASTRID-Special BFF_. Then she texted herself so she would have his number and sent herself a smiley face. He sighed.

"You're going," he realised and then she nodded.

"Tell Gobber to put a hold on that Tux-for now," she grinned. "Are you busy Friday night?" He shrugged.

"My calendar is literally empty," he told her dryly. "It probably has tumbleweed."

"Not any more," she told him smugly.

"Um…aren't you doing the School Football Game on Friday?" he prompted her.

"I meant after," she told him easily. "Erik can celebrate with his friends and I can go home and spend time with someone I actually want to be with…" And then her eyes widened. "That is…if you want to…" The sudden change in her demeanour, from confident Valkyrie to uncertain girl was endearing and broke his heart slightly. That this brave, sassy, fierce girl should doubt her own desirability-and that she chose him as a confidante and friend-made his head spin.

"Oh, I want to," he told her honestly. "Text me the time you think you'll be home and the address and I'll be there. I'll always be there when you need me." She chuckled.

"And I'll be there for you, too," she told him immediately.

"Just not at school," he amended.

"I can be, if you really need me," she told him, still holding his hand. "Hiccup-thanks."

"For what?" he asked. "I should be thanking you, grovelling, maybe a small sacrifice at an altar…" She burst out laughing.

"And there's the Sass Master!" she snorted. He grinned back.

"Anytime, Astrid," he promised. "Anything for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**_2:_**

**_Graduation Day_**

Unconsciously, he pulled his phone from his pocket. He never went anywhere without it, never let it out of his presence. A small smile lifted his lips and he gazed at the lock screen, showing an image of Hiccup and his parents, taken at his fourteenth birthday, the last image of them all together that he had. He sighed and gently slid his thumb over the image of his mother, seeing her smile light her face. She shared his green eyes and her long dark chestnut hair, lightly streaked with grey, was braided in a fat plait over her shoulder. Her hand was on his shoulder with her husband's on hers, enfolding the whole family in his grasp.

Stoick Haddock, Mayor of Berk, was almost seven feet tall, immensely powerful built and had a real presence. His flaming red hair was cut short but his huge braided beard covered his upper chest. A large nose dominated his face, topped by intelligent grey-green eyes. But his huge smile showed how proud and delighted he was of his small family.

Nine months later, it had been shattered. Stoick rarely smiled now though he still said comforting and supportive words to his son, but he had buried his grief in duty and left Hiccup alone or with Gobber more than he should. And it had done little to help Hiccup's own grief and sense of rejection when his father missed more events than he attended-including his last day of school. He rubbed his thumb over his mother's image once more. His first day of school had included both parents, proudly driving their only, much-wanted child to his first day of High School. He closed his eyes and recalled his mother's hug and kiss and his father's bear hug, which had crushed the air from him-as usual-before his Mom had scolded his embarrassed father into letting him go. And as he had walked into Berk High for the first time, he had glanced back to see them smiling and waving at him.

Today, neither one would be there. One was dead and the other…couldn't be bothered.

Then he opened the phone and stared at the other images in his folders, including that first one that Dagur and Gobber had taken, that day in the Forge in Junior Year…

**_Junior Year._**

Astrid had texted him as she promised and despite the fact that Hiccup had almost convinced himself that she didn't mean it and her offer had been a serious pity offer, he had been overjoyed at her invitation to come over to her house. So he had arrived two minutes early, parking up and sitting in the car until the appointed time because his mother had always told him it was rude to arrive early for a visit. And then, blushing and half-convinced he would be turned away, he walked to the door and rang the bell.

Astrid opened it with a rush, her face split with her huge grin and he had offered her flowers-with another bouquet clamped in his hand for her mother. Her eyes had widened at the generous gesture and she had hugged him before hauling him in to show him to her mother. Ingrid Hofferson had been wary and frankly astonished at the scrawny lad her beautiful daughter had brought home as her friend. It was plain she suspected him of some ulterior motive-especially when she learned that Hiccup was only a Junior-but when she watched the two interact, she had decided to keep an open mind. Somehow, it was plain the two shared a connection, their interactions easy and playful but clearly close. So she had left them to it.

They started texting, every night before bed and during the day just to cheer the other one up. Hiccup knew that Astrid was frustrated with her job as Erik's girlfriend, having to go to parties as his date and expecting him to vanish off as soon as they arrived and were seen in search of his true paramour. Often, she would do the rounds to locate anyone she knew, have a dance and then retreat into a corner and text him. In fact, Hiccup was sure that he had spent more time talking to Astrid at parties than Erik ever had and that made him feel sad. No one would credit badass Astrid Hofferson with feelings but the fact that she had to spend the evening texting a Junior because her date would go off every single time made him feel sad.

They got together a couple of times a week, at his place or hers, but always careful not to tip off anyone else at school they were meeting. Astrid blanked him in the Hallway if she saw him and he ducked his head, never looking directly at the lithe, confident shape that always drew admiring glances from many boys and number of younger girls. Sometimes, she was present when he was being bullied, her brows scrunching as she took half a pace forward but he always looked up and shook his head. And he knew, when he got away, there would be a barrage of penitent, self-loathing texts that broke his heart. They had made the bargain: theirs was a secret friendship and neither would give the other away. But somehow, it made picking himself up just that little bit easier.

He felt some guilt in not telling his other friends though he comforted himself with the knowledge that none of them would have respected Astrid's wishes for privacy. The twins would have blurted the whole thing out in public, probably on their YouTube channel 'Barf'n'Belch Speak!' while Fishlegs and Heather were still so involved they would barely have registered his precious words. And he would never have told Snotlout because his cousin would have reacted with disgust that a complete badass Valkyrie would even consider being seen with Hiccup. And then he would have blabbed and started flirting horribly with her. And then she would have killed Hiccup. No, it was infinitely better that it was his secret.

She gave him a head's up that she was fighting in a local tournament and after debating for about a quarter of a second, he had agreed to come. Of course, he couldn't be seen so he sneaked in the back, wearing a Berk Vikings cap, a pair of glasses with thick frames and plain lenses and a leather jacket. Astrid was fighting early on and he watched as she kicked, punched and elbowed her opponent swiftly into submission. Shocked and excited, he had stood cheering at the back and he had been rewarded by a grin and a wave before she had turned back to her coach to discuss the next round.

He had watched her make it all the way to the Final and, to his immense delight, she had won. Her Mom was on her feet and Hiccup was as well, making his way down and when her Mom had hugged her, he swapped in. She had grinned before giving him a very sweaty but triumphant hug. He tightened his arms around her.

"You were amazing," he told her. "Completely amazingly badass. Champion Badass!" She chuckled and pulled back, then pecked a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for coming," she told him honestly, her face lit with happiness. "Can you stay for a celebratory burger with Mom and me once I get changed?" His eyes widened.

"Um…you actually want to be seen with me in public? Before dark?" he checked and she hugged him again.

"Well, we are the other side of town and I will require you to wear a bag on your head but…yes," she told him kindly. He began to laugh.

"Oh Thor…though to be honest, I don't dare argue with you," he told her with a grin. "Are you sure your Mom doesn't mind? I'm sure she may want you to herself…" There was a pause.

"No one has ever come to any of my tournaments," she said quietly. "Only Mom. Not even my so-called boyfriend ever bothered. It was all me making the effort to help him but that selfish ass won't even act like a friend and support me." He hugged her again.

"I'm sorry," he said, even though he knew he wasn't the one who should be apologising. "Why do you put up with his shit?" Her eyes widened and she squeezed him tighter.

"I promised to help him," she sighed. "I always keep my word. But to be fair, I never expected to meet someone like you."

"No one does…I'm like the last bird on the birdwatching sheet…the lesser freckled Hiccup Haddock…" he sassed. She pulled back, smiling once more-and then she determinedly took his hand.

"Well, I am glad to have found my lesser freckled Hiccup," she said and dragged him over to her mother. "Mom-can you look after Hiccup while I get changed?" She nodded as he looked very self-conscious. Inspecting him minutely, she finally asked him:

"Why are you here when her boyfriend isn't?" He blushed and looked self-conscious before he finally opted for the truth.

"Astrid is my best friend and she asked me to come to support her," he admitted. "I think...Erik isn't that interested in Astrid's pastimes. And she deserves someone in her corner." She frowned.

"You're Stoick Haddock's boy, aren't you?" she asked as Hiccup blushed.

"Guilty," he admitted.

"So why are you hanging around a Senior?" she asked him bluntly and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not exactly fighting friends off with a stick," he commented. "Astrid…is a remarkable person. She doesn't care that I'm nerdy and skinny and clumsy because I can talk to her. And she can talk to me…all those things she couldn't tell a mother, of course…" And then he sighed. "I don't mean her any harm."

"Then why are you hiding at the back?" Ingrid pressed on. He sagged.

"Because she has an official boyfriend," he began.

"Who isn't here," Ingrid pointed out. He nodded.

"As you pointed out, who isn't here," Hiccup sighed. "But my being seen anywhere near her would cause complications. For her. And for Erik who she…likes. Just not like that." Ingrid stared. "Mrs Hofferson, I can honestly say that I do not mean Astrid any harm and I would chew my arm off if I could spend any more time with her! So even though I like her, I am happy to skulk at the back just to be here for her because I don't want anyone from school to see us and cause her any complications."

Ingrid sighed. And then she nodded.

"Your father is a decent, honourable man and I can see you are his son," she said, glancing up to see Astrid emerge from the changing rooms, still clutching her trophy. "All I ask is that you don't hurt her."

"I promise," he said quietly and then smiled at Astrid as she bounced to their side. She slid her arm through his.

"That looked serious," she commented lightly and Hiccup nodded.

"I was being given the old Hofferson 'don't hurt my daughter if you like your kneecaps' talk," he quipped. "I believe it's a right of passage for any male friend of a beautiful woman in your family."

"Mom…" Astrid growled but her mother grinned.

"Permit me to be protective of my only child…while you are still a child," she said softly. "Hiccup is the only guy you've ever brought home so obviously I'm going to be suspicious of his motives." She paused. "I think you picked a good one." Both teens blushed fiercely.

"And now I am convinced that embarrassment is a fatal disease!" Hiccup groaned. Astrid sighed.

"I'm with you in that," she grumbled. "Mom-can we go now before I starve to death and die of embarrassment both at once!" Grinning, Ingrid kissed her cheek.

"I'm very proud of you," she said. "Now let's eat."

After the meal, Ingrid almost adopted Hiccup, making sure he was fed and that there was someone at home for him when he left the Hofferson home. When she discovered that he was going to be alone for Thanksgiving, she invited him and sent Astrid round to collect him when he quietly declined. Her turning up in her leathers on her motorbike 'Stormfly' at his door had his jaw dropping in shock and he had been speechless as she walked in, insisting he gather his things to stay with them. She could sense his hurt and dismay as he was alone on the holiday and her heart broke a little at his withdrawn expression. So she hugged him, kissed his cheek and helped him pack an overnight bag so he could stay with them. And as they sped back home with his lean shape pressed against her back, something just felt right.

He had been apologetic and embarrassed that he had needed to be rescued by them and he had been quiet and withdrawn…until Astrid could stand it no more. She had made him join in a raucous game of Monopoly and an equally fiercely-fought game of scrabble that Hiccup had won in the last round by using up all his letters in one final flourish and finally, he had smiled. They had teased the story out of him: that his father had been delayed on a business trip to Europe and Gobber had been out of town leaving Hiccup all alone. And he had been too ashamed and hurt to call anyone because he hadn't ever felt so abandoned and unhappy before. But an evening of Hofferson hospitality and curling up in their spare bedroom had restored his grin. Watching him carefully, Astrid felt her heart clench in sympathy. Hiccup was a brave and sassy young man but he felt his isolation and Astrid felt her temper rise at his father for leaving him alone on the holidays. She swore to herself she would never leave him alone again.

So she had made sure he spent some time with her each week, doing homework and just hanging and she found herself looking more and more forward to spending time with him. He attended all her tournaments and was her staunchest cheerleader-for all that he always sat right at the back in his disguise. Thankfully, Stoick was back for Christmas and Hiccup spent his time with his father and Gobber, allowing him to feel part of his family. But when Stoick was away over the New Year, Astrid hadn't hesitated to ask him to spend the New Year break with her. And celebrating the New Year with her not-boyfriend had been the best that she had felt since her father had walked out five years earlier.

Hiccup continued to be bullied, though he was starting to shoot up in height. Astrid was teaching him a few kickboxing moves-for self defence-though he never attempted any when he was being picked upon. It both infuriated her and made her proud of him, for facing his challenges with courage and forbearance. And in return, he helped her with her English class and they supported each other through AP Math. But in truth, Hiccup was soaring along with an easy straight A average and his support had pulled Astrid towards an overall A as well.

But he had become more twitchy as the date for Senior Prom approached. He wondered how Astrid felt about going to Senior Prom with a guy who was only using her to hide the fact he was gay. The fact that she was sacrificing her Senior Prom for someone who didn't even have the decency to act like a friend, let alone a boyfriend at any other time rankled him as little else did. Astrid was worth so much more than that and it hurt Hiccup to see her imagine she wasn't. He couldn't lie and say he hadn't imagined being at the Prom at her side but he knew his presence would cause her too much grief…and him, he mentally added with chagrin. His Dad was away that whole day-spending time with Gobber-and Hiccup was grateful for the space so he could stew on his own. Astrid had sent him a picture of her in her glorious azure floor length gown, her golden locks free over her shoulders and his heart had almost stopped…while an unfamiliar curl of jealousy had run through him. Erik, that undeserving coward, would get to stand by her side and have his picture taken for Senior Prom with Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup would have given his other leg for the privilege but Erik wouldn't even value the precious gift he was squandering. He just hoped that Astrid would have a good time.

He was dozing in front of the television when he heard a knock on the door and when he opened it, he found a distressed Astrid standing there. Her hair was slightly dishevelled and her mascara had run. She chewed her lip as she twisted her hands together.

"Can-can I come in?" she asked in a small, broken voice. Immediately he surged forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug and felt her break, her face burying into his shoulder and her body shaking with sobs. He squeezed her tighter, nuzzling her hair.

"It's okay," he whispered gently, not caring she was soaking his shoulder or that he was standing on the front porch in his shorts and a tee-shirt, his prosthetic leg in full view for the first time ever. He was very self-conscious about his prosthetic leg and only wore shorts when he was sure he was home for the night. But with Astrid so distraught, it suddenly didn't matter. Only Astrid mattered. "I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

"I've been a fool," she whispered, her voice thick with misery and a little betrayal. "I-I have done everything I promised for him to make sure he fitted in and got along with all his friends…and this was my Senior Prom. And I shouldn't care because I-I always told myself I didn't care about this nonsense but as soon as we arrived and had our photos taken, he left me and went off to spend time…" Her face twisted in a snarl. "I'm not homophobic but I never expected it to hurt so much when I felt everyone's eyes on me. And they were _pitying_ me. Pitying Astrid Hofferson! Like I couldn't keep a man. Like I was so ugly that I had to go out with a guy who was gay for my Prom Date. And I knew…I _knew_ I should have been there with you. And I am so sorry, Hiccup. You should have been there with me!"

He gently steered her inside and closed the door, allowing her to hug him tighter once more.

"It's okay," he soothed her, feeling her sobs slowly die down and her body harden in his arms. Then she finally lifted her head and pulled back a little. He let her go.

"Sorry," she mumbled but he looked into her eyes, seeing them red-rimmed but still stunning. And that small flash of vulnerability just made him want to protect her-even though he knew that she was probably far more capable of protecting him.

"Why?" he asked her simply. "You're a human being, Astrid. You have been a very good friend to Erik who has used you so he could look like the perfect School Football Star with the looks, the success on the field and the beautiful girlfriend. Always hiding what he is. Too _cowardly_ to admit who he is. And instead, he has used you. He's not even been much of a friend-when has he come over or supported you in your interests? And now, at the only Senior Prom you ever get, he's basically abandoned you!"

He hadn't realised but he was walking back and forth in the hallway, arms whirling and eyes flashing. And he was angry, angry that Erik, the perfect School Football player, had upset Astrid, stolen her chance of a good Prom and also wrecked Hiccup's chance of being her boyfriend. She rested back against the wall, her hands flat on the wall beside her.

"It's okay," she said defeatedly. "It's not like I really cared…"

_Yes, you did. Very much._

In a second, he was at her side, taking her hand, a thought sparkling through his brain.

"You know," he said. "I've not really eaten. I can order a pizza and we can maybe…spend a little time together? Would that help?" She smiled then, nodding and she allowed herself to be led into the main living room, a wide white-walled room with a large TV, a huge dark wood fireplace and a horseshoe of brown leather couches. There was a large green and white rug on the floor and the mantle was decorated with candles, just as Hiccup's dead mother loved. A heavy teak bookcase against the right hand wall was laden with books and family pictures and Astrid peered at them.

"You've changed these around," she murmured and he nodded, swiftly lighting the candles.

"I went through our family albums and found some more pictures of Mom and Dad," he admitted. "And I've been scanning them in as well…just in case." He shrugged. "Generally, good things don't tend to happen to me." She swatted him across the shoulder. "Case in point. OW!"

"Muttonhead," she scolded him. "I'm here, aren't I?" Then he smiled.

"You want a Sven's Special from the Viking Pizza place?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure," she sighed. Taking a deep breath, he walked to her side.

"I'm going to order the pizza and change. Help yourself to a cola-you know where they are? I'll be down in a minute. Is that okay?" She nodded absently.

"I'll be fine," she sighed and watched him sprint up the stairs, turning to look at the pictures more closely. She could see him growing up through the years, a runt compared to his tall and impressive parents. It was very clear that his parents were very much in love and intensely devoted to their only child. It hurt her heart that such happiness was ripped apart when some selfish idiot decided to spend an afternoon getting wasted and then clambered into the cabin of an eighteen wheeler truck. Hiccup had lost a parent through no fault of his own as well as suffering injuries that worsened his life yet he had remained optimistic and generous while she had become angry and hard after her father walked out. But their shared losses had bonded them quicker than she could have imagined.

And then she sighed. Hiccup had castigated Erik for being a coward but she was just as craven. It had been on her insistence that they hide their friendship and he had been good enough to hide it. And while there was the issue of Erik's friends blaming her-and him-for 'betraying' Erik, she knew part of it was because she was Astrid Hofferson, badass Valkyrie and flaunting a friendship with outcast one-legged nerd Hiccup Haddock would have ruined her image.

She blinked and walked to look into the mirror over the fire. The girl looking back to her was pretty-in a slightly dishevelled, having-run-away-from-Senior-Prom sort of way, her golden hair in need of a comb and her mascara a disaster. And she looked sad and alone…

She spun, for there was a movement behind her. Hiccup had reappeared, his hair mildly tamed and combed and he was wearing a white shirt, a red tie and black pants and shoes. Over the year, he had gained about three inches and his hair had thickened and darkened a little. The roundness of his cheeks was also vanishing and he was looking more adult finally-and more handsome. And as he stood opposite her, dressed up to meet her, she felt her heart flutter. He extended his hand.

"Milady, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" he asked her, thumbing a suitably slow song to play on his phone. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled, walking forward, taking his hand.

"I-I would be delighted," she said, though there was a lump in her throat. She sniffed. "Why?"

"Because everyone should get one dance at their Senior Prom," he told her softly. "And I guess you didn't get one?" She looked up into his eyes and rested her hands onto his shoulders as he rested his hands gently onto her slender waist.

"Nope-Erik was dancing with his 'friend' and when he was voted Prom King, he danced with Lyla frickin' Mortensen!" she snapped. "But he never danced with me. So I walked up to him and punched the selfish bastard in the face. And then flattened his three Football friends who had the damned nerve to protest. And poured the punch over him. And kicked him in the…assets. And then I left."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Wow," he commented. "Remind me never to get on your wrong side!" She chuckled.

"I think I may have cemented my reputation as a badass," she sighed. "Though the only other time I'll see these morons is at Graduation."

"You know it's not Prom unless something happens they'll be recollecting in ten years time," he told her, gently swaying to the music and steering her across the carpet.

"Well, if I meet any of them in ten years, they'll probably run away in terror!" she reminded him, smiling.

"There she is," he sighed gently. "The Valkyrie I know and love…" And then he went pale and stiffened. "Sorry," he whispered and pulled away. "I've gone and ruined it." His face was stricken and she realised that her heart had lurched at the words. He hung his head, turning away. "Sorry," he repeated, all his confidence evaporated in an instant-but without thinking, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Hiccup," she said sternly. "Did you just say you loved me?" He gulped.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Sorry. I think I've ruined it and I know that was the wrong time and we're only supposed to be friends and not anything more and…"

"Hiccup! STOP!" she snapped, taking his other hand and forcing him to face her. He nodded.

"Sorry," he murmured. She quietly lifted her hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"Hiccup,' she sighed. "You are my best friend. My only real friend, the only person I can say anything to. You've been here all through this year and I have been such a coward. I should have fought for you, fought to be with you instead of just going along with a selfish ass…"

"…who now has a broken nose," he mumbled.

"…and you have made me a mini Prom here in like ten minutes," she continued, staring into his ashamed emerald eyes. "You have given me my only ever Prom dance. And what you just said…no one has ever said that to me." Then she lunged forward and slammed her lips into his. He stiffened for half a second before he pressed his hands to her cheeks and kissed her back. It was only for a few seconds but when she pulled away, his eyes were half-lidded and he looked as if he had stopped breathing completely.

"Wow," he mouthed. She chewed her lip.

"I think I love you too," she murmured. He started.

"Um…really?" he mumbled. "You-you don't have to. I mean, my Dad probably doesn't much and Gobber is my godfather and Mom died so you don't have to…"

"I do,' she told him more firmly, seeing his emerald eyes widen. "Everyone deserves to be loved."

"So do you," he told her quietly. "And you don't deserve to be used and abused by some ass. You helped him out and he treated you like dirt…"

"And then I kicked him in the assets," she concluded.

"Ouch." He winced in sympathy.

"Don't you side with him," she warned him.

"I don't," he replied quickly. "I would have punched him myself for how he treated you." His eyes glittered with anger. She leaned forward and kissed him again, sinking her fingers into his soft, auburn hair. His lips moved inexpertly against hers and she felt herself smiling against his lips when the doorbell rang. Both teens leapt apart guiltily-and then burst out laughing.

"That would be the pizza,' Hiccup said, gesturing to the door. "I'll just go and fetch it…I mean…yeah…" And he scuttled to the door, his face flushed red. Astrid pressed her fingers to her lips and gave a small smile, which broadened as he reappeared with a giant Viking Special Pizza box in his arms. "What?"

"I was just thinking that I have smiled and done more Prom things here than at the actual Prom," she told him as he rested the box on the coffee table. He looked up and gently rested his hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry," he told her honestly. "But I'm not sorry you're here."

"Nor am I," she whispered as they swayed to the next song. She rested her head on his shoulder and they gently moved to the beat. "Hiccup-there is no one I would rather be with here."

"Lucky as it's my home," he replied automatically. "Otherwise, that would be extremely weird…" She chuckled.

"Very serious," she told him, tightening her hands on his shoulders. "I'm trying to be serious. Because I should apologise. I should have fought to be your friend. You wouldn't have had to be bullied by Thuggory and his friends if you were my boyfriend…"

"Yup. I'm a damsel in distress," he sassed gently, inspecting her face.

"Hush, you," she told him with a smile. "I'm sorry." He rested his hand against her cheek.

"You're here, aren't you?" he whispered. "And there's nothing to forgive." he kissed her again and then smiled. "Now do you fancy pizza and a movie?" She nodded and then pulled out her phone.

"One more thing," she whispered and set the phone up on the timer. "My proper Prom photo." And she kissed him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3:**_

**_Graduation Day._**

He gazed at the image, taken in his own sitting room with candles reflecting in the mirror and the pair of them kissing tenderly. They had taken another, more formal picture as well but he loved the original, showing him and Astrid on the evening that they had finally confessed their feelings. She had broken up with Erik and there was no impediment to them properly being girlfriend and boyfriend…except Hiccup's own reticence and the fact that she was leaving school. But that reticence hadn't stopped him from being her best friend and possible boyfriend so he had accompanied Ingrid to Astrid's Graduation.

It had been weird, attending a Graduation other than his own-it had never been a thought that had crossed his radar at all-but dressed in his best suit, shirt and tie, his hair tamed and eyes sparkling, he had found himself seated among the parents waiting for Astrid to receive her scroll. He recognised many of the Seniors and as he watched, he found his anger at Erik growing. The jock was popular, joking with his friends and lauded by the Principal for his athletic prowess but no one mentioned how he had behaved-truly, what happened at Prom stayed at Prom.

Except…there was markedly less applause for Astrid when she stepped forward for her Diploma than all of the others. Somehow, she was blamed for her anger at the popular student's treatment of her. However, Ingrid and Hiccup cheered loudly and he made sure that he snapped the shots of her receiving her Diploma. Her brilliant smile at his loyal support had been worth all the effort and he hadn't cared at the murmuring it had earned him for his complete lack of decorum. And he didn't care at all about the eyes that fell on him when he embraced Astrid and kissed her urgently after the end of the ceremony. Photos were taken of Astrid with her Mom as well as Astrid and Hiccup for posterity but it was the time they spent together that meant the world to them both. And he could feel the waves of relief rolling off Astrid as she left the school for the last time.

He sighed. Astrid had deferred going to College because she had a plan. She knew that he was aiming for the Engineering Programme at the Berk Campus of Archipelago University and while she was intending to study Physical and Sports Therapy, she had decided she was going to spend the year improving her kickboxing, earning some money and getting a job so the pair could start University together. And the unspoken implication was that she could also spend some of that time out with Hiccup, taking him out for proper boyfriend-girlfriend dates without having to hide their relationship. He sighed and glanced up at the Graduation gown, hanging ready to be donned.

They had it all worked out…until life intervened once more. And then, the best laid plans had gone sideways…again…

**_Senior Year._**

Becoming a Senior hadn't signalled much of a change for Hiccup. He was a bit taller and a little more cynical but Thuggory and his friends continued their persecution of him, never once considering that he was no threat to them and that he had never made any move to interrupt their own lives. The twins continued to be on-off friends, concentrating on their own projects and craziness while Fishlegs had almost completely devoted himself to Heather and their friendship, leaving Hiccup isolated. What was worse was that there was no longer even the possibility of catching sight of Astrid during the day though she made a concerted effort to text him several times during the day to cheer him up. Especially since he was taking AP classes in all subjects and was working furiously hard.

Two weeks into the school new year, a new student joined the Seniors. She was blonde, petite and sassy and she made no bones that she was interested in Hiccup. What was worse was that he actually knew her: Camilla 'Cami' Bogthorpe, the daughter of the former Mayor of Bogby, a town about fifty miles away. They had spent summers together when they were children and Cami latched onto him as soon as she arrived, grateful to have a familiar face. Knowing how miserable it was to be isolated, Hiccup had generously taken her under his wing, introducing her to his friends and making sure she got to know the rest of the year. Even Thuggory had foregone his favourite pastime-tormenting Hiccup-to leer at the pretty blonde and it had twisted his insides to see her grin back at the darkly handsome jock, her blue eyes glittering. Cami was vivacious and perfectly capable of making up her own mind-but seeing her warm to his tormentor made his world a little darker.

He didn't mention Cami to Astrid, though he spent a lot of time with the new girl. Cami was bright and shared a couple of classes with Hiccup but she had relied on him to help her catch up with the standard at Berk High and help her with her homework in the library in study periods. Even when they didn't have the same lessons, she had sought him out at lunch and they often ate with Fishlegs and Heather, with Hiccup feeling uncomfortable as Cami referred to them as 'we'. Inside, he felt more and more dishonest that he was just allowing Cami to assume they were best friends…and he was her friend…but the whole flavour of their friendship was feeling like something more than what it truly was.

Shortly before Halloween, he had to re-evaluate the whole situation when Cami stumbled round the corner and found Thuggory and his gang shoving Hiccup against his locker. He had fallen twice and there was a red mark on his cheek from where he had slammed into the locker. But none of the guys had been expecting Cami going almost berserk and attacking the boys. Faced with a furious blonde kicking and punching, they had withdrawn, especially when Cami had jumped on Dogsbreath's shoulders and had tried to scratch his face off. And Hiccup had just stared at her in shock.

"You okay, sport?' she has asked him, her eyes concerned. He nodded.

"Yeah…just a bit…shaken…" he confessed. She peered worriedly into his eyes.

"Hiccup-does this happen a lot?' she asked and he blushed in shame.

"Um…a bit…" he confessed as she turned to glare after the fled bullies. "In my defence, they have been better this year…" _Since Astrid and now you beat them up. Thor, why couldn't I do something similar? Except I'm not that guy. I'm not a fighter…_

"Well, they won't-not any more," she decided. "And I'll make sure everyone knows what pathetic cowards they are…" His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Cami…please…" But she was determined.

"No, Hiccup-this has to end," she said and marched off, leaving him to cover his face.

"Yeah-every last semblance of any pride with it,' he mumbled.

She had followed though and suddenly, everyone was gossiping about him. Everywhere he went, there were whispers and he found himself shrinking inside. This was what he had feared, becoming that pathetic one-legged runt, the one who needs a girl to protect him. It was one of the unspoken reasons that he had agreed to keep their relationship secret and not have Astrid ride into his rescue: he wasn't strong but he did have some pride. And Cami's well-meaning determination to ignore his wishes had stripped him of the last vestiges of it. Even the twins had teased him and his cousin, Snotlout, had been unbearable.

"I cannot see what she sees in you," the stocky, black-haired young man had commented as they changed for basketball. Hiccup sighed.

"We're old friends," he explained in a subdued voice. "Her Mom is Bertha Bogthorpe, former Mayor of Bogby and one of Dad's oldest friends. I think she's just clinging on to our friendship from when we were wee ones."

"Then she needs to meet the Snotman," Snot preened, flexing his guns. He was muscular and good at all forms of exercise, his balance excellent and aim peerless. However, he was seriously oblivious and tended to flirt horribly.

"Be my guest," Hiccup replied brusquely as Tuff frowned, lacing his shoes in a quadruple knot.

"You sure?" he asked, stirring. "She seems pretty invested in Hiccy here."

"Hiccy? When have I ever been Hiccy?"

"Ever since I first met you, Hicster!"

"Tuff-no! Just…no."

"Hey, she's just not got to know me yet," Snotlout announced brashly, ignoring the by-play. Straightening up, Hiccup sighed.

"Please, whatever you want," he said as his cousin paused and stared at him, a hint of sympathy entering his cool blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Hicc?' he asked softly. "I mean, she's not been subtle in showing she wants to spend her time with you. And I know you don't have a girlfriend." Suddenly, the stocky young man looked self-conscious. "I may be an ass but I'm also your cousin and I won't flirt with her if you really like her." Suddenly, Hiccup found himself blushing and wondered if the floor would kindly oblige and swallow him up. He took a deep breath.

"It's okay," he told Snotlout with a wan smile. "I-I don't really like her like that. Thor, I just recall the sassy kid who used to get me into all sorts of trouble. She's fun and direct and carefree but she doesn't take other people's feelings into account and just barrels on regardless, expecting everyone else to go along with her desires. And much of the time that's okay, in this…no. So knock yourself out. But be warned. She might as well." Snotlout offered a broad grin.

"Advice duly noted," he commented. "But she may just fall for the Snot's charms…"

"Good luck," Hiccup commented as they headed into the Gym.

However, Cami seemed resistant to Snotlout's charms and clung determinedly to Hiccup's side. Even more annoying, Snotlout was equally thick-skinned in recognising her rejection so Hiccup found himself caught in the middle of a very persistent flirting war when he knew he wasn't interested in the girl who had apparently chosen him. She kept coming round unannounced and he had to ensure that he let her know that he would be spending alone time with his Dad or would be out to stop her appearing when he was spending time with Astrid. Though having two blondes fighting over him when there was only one he actually wanted to spend much time with would be a nightmare and he was desperate to avoid any conflict.

Astrid had spent a lot of time training and working on her kickboxing and she was winning more and more tournaments. She attended selection for the Archipelago team and was included in the training squad, which meant she was spending more time away and leaving Hiccup alone more. Of course, he supported her with all his heart because she was an awesome fighter but a tiny selfish corner of him wanted her to put him somewhere on her list of priorities. Yet he couldn't bring himself to voice that, knowing how upset she had been in sacrificing what she had wanted the previous year for her selfish so-called friend Erik. Astrid was the girl he loved and he knew he would do anything to make her happy-even if it meant sacrificing time with her, because spending any time with her and seeing her brilliant smile was worth his loneliness.

Thanksgiving rolled round and this year, Stoick was definitely going to be home. Gobber was invited-and so were Bertha and Cami. Bertha Bogthorpe had recently stepped down as Mayor of Bogby-hence her relocation to Berk-and was looking forward to seeing her friends over the holiday. Hiccup almost felt guilty that he was less than keen, because he hadn't seen his father this enthusiastic and happy since his Mom died. Bertha was a good friend and the fact that her daughter and his son seemed to be friends only made his father more cheerful.

"It'll be a good day, son," he reassured Hiccup as he switched the oven on. "It's the first time since your Mom…passed that we've had anyone over." Hiccup's green eyes narrowed.

"Well, let me think," he retorted more sharply than he had intended. "The first year, you were moping around and getting drunk with Gobber and then last year, you didn't even bother to come home. I was on my own for Thanksgiving…or I would have been if one of my friends hadn't…"

"Well, I'm here now," Stoick told him obliviously. "And this year we will have Bertha and Cami here. It will be more like it was…more like normal…" Hiccup stiffened and his eyes darkened with betrayal.

"What-so you're having a friend over for Thanksgiving and suddenly everything's alright again?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm just supposed to forget Mom and carry on like nothing's happened?" Stoick's eyes flickered but his face was set in a determinedly good-humoured expression.

"Of course not!" he said a little too quickly. "But Bertha is an old friend. Her long term partner separated from her about five years ago and since she finished her term in Bogby, she's been spending more time with me. And honestly, it's a relief to have someone I can talk to about…normal things. Someone who understands."

"I would understand!" Hiccup protested. "But you _never_ talk to me. In fact, your response to Mom's passing has been to give me up as well. You're always away working! You missed my birthday, Thanksgiving, New Year…were you actually working or were you seeing Bertha even then?"

"Hiccup-I thought it would be nice for you to have a friend round!" Stoick cut in, ignoring the accusation._ But not actually answering either way._ "And I know from Bertha that Cami and you are close. You have lunch with her every day. You share classes. You hang out most days. Is there something you want to tell me, son?" Hiccup gaped.

"No!" he snapped and turned away. Stoick was beaming and Hiccup felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"You know, it's natural that you should be a little self conscious but you are a catch, son," he said, misunderstanding the boy's discomfort. "And Cami is a pretty girl. She…"

"Dad…you've got it all wrong," Hiccup interrupted. "She's not my girlfriend. I-I already have a girlfriend!" For a moment, his father stared at him-then laughed in his face.

"That's preposterous!" he said disparagingly. "You've never brought a girl home before!"

"And how would you know, Dad?" Hiccup spat. "You're never here! I come home to an empty house. I sleep alone half of the nights. Gobber sometimes remembers to check in on me but most of the time not. I have a friend who I do see. I go round to hers and she comes over here. We shared classes. And we talk every day. So yes-I have a girlfriend-but you're such Gods-damned awful father that you never even noticed. Or asked." Stoick's brows folded down into a furious scowl.

"You will be civil to Cami and you will not make her feel unwelcome!" he growled.

"Ah-the shouting," Hiccup sassed desperately. "Now this feels more familiar…"

"She thinks you are her boyfriend. You have clearly never disabused her. So either you stop leading her on or you act like her boyfriend. And you will not shame me!" He paused. "Also, make Bertha welcome. It's not her fault you're an ill-mannered brat!" Hiccup flinched.

"No, it's not her fault you're setting me up with her daughter when she's just a friend and NOTHING more!" he snapped. "You know, I had another offer for today and when I heard nothing from you, I accepted. I wish I'd told you I wasn't being here. I'd rather be there!" Stoick frowned and almost spoke again-but instead he just turned.

"I expect you to be civil, son," he said in a tight voice. "We'll talk later."

Thanksgiving had been awkward with Cami being overly familiar and friendly. Hiccup had tried to remind himself that it was just her way, that she was always confident and knowing…but it irked. Bertha, a large women with greying blonde hair stylishly twisted into a braided bun and an excessively buxom chest, had been charming and welcoming. And despite his misgivings and anger at his father's crass assumptions, he had found himself warming to her, because she had been a friend when he was much younger. But he was grateful when the washing up was being done so he could grab his phone and text Astrid for a few precious moments.

**babygiraffe: **

Thank Thor that's over.

**valkyrie: **

that bad, huh?

**babygiraffe:**

worse. I nearly died about 17 times with all the embarrassing stories. Cami was pretty cool about it though. she only teased me about three times.

**valkyrie:**

Cami? She a friend?

**babygiraffe:**

childhood friend. I think my Dad is dating her Mom.

**valkyrie:**

awkward. he wants you to double date

**babygiraffe:**

someone kill me now

**valkyrie:**

never. you're mine. unless…

**babygiraffe:**

Astrid, I love you. You are literally the only person who understands me and keeps me going. No one else has ever been there for me like you are.

**valkyrie:**

your dad only wants you to be happy.

**babygiraffe:**

not sure our definitions match up

**valkyrie:**

you've never introduced me to him. is he really that oblivious?

**babygiraffe:**

more

**valkyrie:**

are you ashamed of me?

**babygiraffe:**

wtf?

**valkyrie:**

you've never introduced me to him

**babygiraffe:**

kind of difficult when he's away more than half the time

**valkyrie:**

if you wanted to, you could

**babygiraffe:**

you wanted us to be a secret. i couldn't arrange a meet…

**valkyrie:**

then. not now. are you ashamed of me?

**babygiraffe:**

Astrid, I am the luckiest guy on Berk…on Midgard…to have you as my girlfriend. I don't want anyone else. I guess…I guess I'm just used to hiding everything about me because every time I have anything good happen to me, it all goes wrong. I'm worried if I tell the world the world will kick me in the teeth again. I'll try to find an evening when Dad is here

**valkyrie:**

you don't have to do anything you don't want

**babygiraffe:**

I want to be with you. only you. I'm just…frustrated. I would rather have been with you.

**valkyrie:**

you told me yourself that life is too short. you don't know how long you're going to have your Dad. enjoy the time with him. you'll regret it when he's gone you didn't take the time to make memories. give him a chance.

**babygiraffe:**

wow-words of wisdom, my sensei.

**valkyrie:**

all my extra experience

**babygiraffe:**

you are like 7 months older than me

**valkyrie:**

a lot can happen in seven months

**babygiraffe:**

ominous words since there are about seven months to Graduation

**valkyrie:**

so now you've tempted the Norns. oops.

**babygiraffe:**

gotta go. time for dessert love u

**valkyrie:**

3 xxx

-o0o-

Following Thanksgiving, Cami was more determined than ever though nothing was officially said. Hiccup tried to hint that he had other friends and even spent an awkward evening playing wallflower with Fishlegs and Heather in an attempt to persuade her that he needed his space. Unfortunately, his father suddenly decided his son needed a lot more parenting after his conversation and he found not only was his father home more, but Bertha and Cami were almost constantly round, making it almost impossible to bring Astrid round and for him to get away, especially on a 'school night'. It had finally led to him missing one of her matches, which made her angry and cool with him for a few days.

And those had been worst days he had experienced for a couple of years. He hadn't realised how much he depended on her contact, her texts, her kind words and her genuine interest in his wellbeing. So he had sneaked out on a Thursday evening and walked round to her house in the cold Berk night, finding the lights out and the door locked. Desperately, he had stood on the frosty grass and tried texting then ringing her and finally, he had resorted to throwing pebbles at her window until she finally switched her light on and wrenched the window open.

"What?" she snapped. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"11.34pm," he supplied helpfully. She rolled her eyes.

"So why are you here now?" she asked. He rubbed his hands: it was a bitterly cold but clear night, the brilliant stars filling the sky.

"It took me this time to walk over here after I couldn't get any response," he told her simply. Her eyes widened.

"You must be crazy!" she told him sharply. "It's dark and freezing and…why did you walk?"

"Because I didn't want my Dad to know I was going out because he would try to stop me," he told her. "Look, Astrid-I am really _really_ sorry. My father roped me into some dinner with Bertha at the last minute and I tried texting you but I guess you must already have locked your phone away and…" She sighed and ran a hand over her face. Her hair was only loosely braided and and wisps were escaping, moving in the cold breeze.

"I'll let you in," she told him. "It's too cold." Then she closed the window and in a minute, the front door opened, admitting his shivering shape into the hall. Instantly, she wrapped a hug around him and he clung to her, allowing the shivers to settle.

"I'm so sorry,' he whispered. She hugged him harder.

"Your nose is freezing," she told him as he nuzzled into her neck.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her neck.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I was going crazy without you," he admitted. "Without you, I just feel so alone…"

"But you have your Dad and…Bertha and your friend Cami,' she pointed out.

"You're my special best friend," he told her without hesitation. "My girlfriend. My Valkyrie. Thor…if I lost you, I don't know what I would do…" She pulled back and looked into his face.

"Hiccup-I know you are a Senior now and I can't help but notice you seem to be getting hotter by the week," she pointed out. "I'm not there and you don't have to feel beholden to me just because we were friends…" He gave a groan.

"Astrid…I can honestly say that there is no one I know who I want to be with except you," he said. "And I know it must be hard for you too because I am still at school while you're insanely hot and out there, working and winning tournaments and…"

"I didn't win last time," she reminded him. He shuddered.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. She sighed.

"You're my good luck charm, I think," she sighed and then kissed his cheek. "You're still freezing."

"I'll live,' he told her, his heart feeling lighter.

"I was angry you weren't there," she confessed, "and it put me off my game." She silenced him with another kiss. "Don't apologise again. Please. Just…promise you'll tell me if there is someone else." He nodded.

"And you," he said, though his throat was thick with misery at the thought. "If you find someone else…you deserve everything. So you don't have to stick to your promise if it means you miss out on something you really want. I couldn't do that to you." She wrapped her arms around him once more.

"I know," she sighed. "And I love that you're so sensitive and kind and thoughtful. It's what makes you great friend..and a great boyfriend." He hugged her again.

"Love you," he murmured and sighed. "I better head back." She smiled.

"You're not walking," she told him. "I'll get my bike. I need to know you're home and safe…" He winked at her determined expression, knowing there was no point in even considering arguing.

"Yes, Milady," he said.

He developed a nasty cold that cost him two days at school but he reckoned it was worth it to spend the time with her and following the late night visit, things had returned to how they had been. He treasured every text and made sure he never missed another date-including escaping through the window when his father had tried repeating the same trick a week later. Of course, he had his ear chewed off by his infuriated father for vanishing but he had reckoned it was worth it to see Astrid return to winning ways.

Christmas came and went and he managed to spend the 26th with Astrid as his father and Bertha were going out to a concert. Bertha, Cami and Gobber had shared the day with them and it had been a fun-filled and happy day. Cami was passing unsubtle hints-and it was more than obvious that Stoick and Bertha were growing closer together, especially if their hideously romantic presents were anything to go by. Hiccup could sense his father was definitely hoping that his son would show some sign of reciprocating Cami's obvious attraction so that it wouldn't introduce any complications in his own relationship but Hiccup was determined not to compromise his own happiness for a relationship that he never wanted or sought.

The time with Astrid and Ingrid was a blissful relief from any family pressure. Ingrid had made a roast pork joint with crackling, apple sauce, roasted potatoes, broccoli and carrots and they had eaten until they were stuffed. But he managed to get his present to Astrid-a little gold chain and pendant in the shape of an axe, which she thought was cute. She bought him a book he had wanted and a photo of them together taken by her mother. He had been surprised and delighted and promised to treasure them. And then they had curled up on the couch and watched some random Hallmark Christmas Film that was completely unsurprisingly in its plot but ended happily anyway. And Ingrid had snapped pictures of the young couple, curled on the couch and kissing under the mistletoe and she had sent them to him for his collection.

The New Year was horrendously busy as Hiccup worked towards his Finals. There were projects and papers to submit and he found his evenings crammed with work. Fortunately, Cami slowed down her visits as he worked himself almost to a standstill, the additional classes pressurising him as well as the tutoring duties he had accepted for three Freshmen who were struggling. And for Snotlout who was in danger of failing once more. But he refused to let anyone down and he pushed on through, maintaining his solid A average and ensuring all his charges improved. When even Cami asked for help, he couldn't help an inward sigh but he gamely set to helping her through the Math assignment she was struggling with. But things came to a head the week before Valentine's Day and he finally had to admit he was exhausted when he fell asleep at the back of Astrid's latest fight and had to be woken by her at the end.

She wasn't angry though, just worried that he was overdoing things. He looked pale and exhausted and she had ensured that she treated him to dinner and then she had taken him home on her motorbike-to find Stoick and Cami talking animatedly on the porch. Hiccup had tensed up as they pulled up and had pulled his helmet off. Stoick waved an arm happily.

"HICCUP! There he is!" he bellowed. "SON! Where have you been?" Cami was glaring at him as he took a deep breath.

"I was out with Astrid," he said clearly. Stoick's eyes widened and then moved to the rider, who pulled her brilliant blue helmet off to reveal the beautiful face of Astrid. "Astrid-this is my Dad, Mayor Stoick Haddock. Dad, this is Astrid Hofferson. My girlfriend."

Stoick's jaw dropped open and Cami looked as if she was ready to kill him.

"You…her…what?" he gabbled as Cami drew herself up.

"Funny-that's what I thought we were, sport," she said icily. Hiccup felt guilt crash over him and cursed himself for never having the courage to tell her bluntly to back off.

"I never said we were anything but friends," he protested.

"You never said we _weren't_ something more-all those times you asked me to come around,' she said slyly. Astrid stiffened and her face stilled, her eyes glittering dangerously. Hiccup sighed tiredly.

"Cami-you kept coming around despite my telling you I was busy, I had other things to do-even that I was going out!" he replied in exasperation. "You never listened or cared about my wishes, what I wanted."

"You never protested!" she snapped. He balled his fists and walk towards her.

"Cami-you showed up at school and I was happy to show you around and help you get settled in because I understand how hard it is to be alone with no one helping you or showing you any real consideration. You latched onto me and I was happy to see you-but you just carried on as if we had seen each other last week, rather than twelve years ago! I'm a very different person now than I was then-and you never asked me ONE SINGLE THING about my personal life, likes, whether I had someone…"

"You clearly didn't," Cami sneered. "You're pretty much an outcast at school!" Stoick's eyes widened.

"Son?" he asked, his tone worried.

"Oh-it's too late to be worried about it now, isn't it?" Hiccup yelled, his eyes flashing with rage. Just for once, he wanted his father to understand. "When I first started at Berk High, I was bullied because I was small and skinny. And I actually tried to tell you and Mom several times. But all I got was 'it's just good natured rough and tumble, son' 'you need to learn to stand up for yourself' 'you'll never get anywhere if we mollycoddle you'! So I came home with bruises and scrapes, I had work destroyed and had to avoid certain parts of the school because of the bullies. And when I lost Mom and my leg, it got worse-but by then, you were pretty much missing! So yeah, I'm an outcast. I have four friends-five counting Cami-who are fine in their own way but none of them are close and they can't stop anything happening."

"I did," Cami told him shortly. "I only did it because I liked you." Astrid chewed her lip.

"I helped him because it was the right thing to do," she said sharply as Cami focussed her ire and obvious jealousy on the older girl.

"And who are you anyway?" she sneered. "I haven't seen you around school."

"I graduated last summer," Astrid told her crushingly as Stoick stared at his son.

"Son…" he began but Hiccup turned on him.

"You were never around!" he shouted. "I was alone all the time. I was bullied most of the time. Astrid was the one person who cared if I lived or died. And yeah, she's the year ahead of me-but that really isn't any problem. Because she's amazing and ferocious and beautiful and she's been here when I needed her-just as I have been there for her…"

"Yeah, I bet!" Cami snarked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Astrid snapped. "Hiccup is a perfect gentleman and we have done nothing…of that sort." Stoick's eyes widened in shock and just a hint of disappointment.

"Thank Thor," he mumbled. "Not ready to be grandparent yet…"

"I am going to tell Mom that he led me on!" Cami hissed as the Mayor turned his gaze to her. Then he sighed.

"You will obviously have to do what you feel is right. Camilla," he said sternly. "But whatever happened between you is just that-between you. I just wish I had listened to him when he said he wasn't interested before you arrived on Thanksgiving. And if you're threatening in the hope of making Hiccup cast off the girl he clearly cares deeply for in favour of you who he has already stated he doesn't see in that way, then you aren't his friend. Any attempt to upset whatever your mother and I have between us is of course on your conscience-but Bertha is lonely and I am lonely-and I enjoy spending time with her. If you cause her pain just because your undeclared hopes are thwarted, then that damage is on your conscience and yours alone."

Astrid blinked.

"Wow. I can see why he's the Mayor," she murmured.

"I might have known you would side with this sneaky cowardly two-timing runt!" Cami shouted and stormed off to her car, parked at the end of the drive. Hiccup folded his arms and frowned. A couple of weeks shy of his eighteenth birthday, he was just six feet in height now, though still pretty skinny, with bright green eyes, a sharp jaw and thick, wildly tousled dark auburn hair. Honestly, Astrid could see why Cami was disappointed that he had rejected her, though of course she was delighted that Hiccup had chosen her instead. She kicked the stand down and dismounted her bike, to walk to his side.

"Babe-I think I need to say hi to your Dad," she said in a low voice, wincing as Cami accelerated away, narrowly missing her bike. He nodded and took her hand, then walked forward.

"Dad-this is Astrid," he said as Stoick smiled and offered his hand.

"I am delighted to meet you," he said and there was honest delight in his eyes. Then he glanced at Hiccup. "Though I wonder why you didn't introduce us sooner…"

"Yeah, I was wondering that," Astrid replied, her lithe form perfectly outlined by her pale blue biker's leathers. Hiccup gestured wildly in the direction of the departed Cami.

"That was the reason!" he said wildly. "She just kept coming round and I knew she would turn up unannounced and cause a scene. And I just wanted to put off having to deal with that." His shoulders slumped. "And she was my friend and I did tell her not to come round but she never listened. And now I guess I've lost her as a friend as well as whatever she imagined we were."

"As long as it's not step-sister," Astrid noted. There was a pause and Stoick cleared his throat. Hiccup sagged.

"Please no…" he murmured as his father cleared his throat.

"Um…I was going to talk to you tonight, son," he mumbled. "I was considering the idea of asking Bertha to consider becoming my wife on Valentine's…"

"If Cami hasn't already scuppered that," Astrid noted dryly. "Maybe you should talk to her. Soon? Before Cami has a chance to fly in and wreck your relationship." Stoick sighed.

"I don't think she would really but better take no chances, eh?" he said. He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Astrid. Hiccup-I think you've had enough excitement for one day." But as he turned away, Astrid grabbed Hiccup and kissed him urgently, her hands sliding into his hair. He deepened the kiss, eyes closed and pulling her body flush against his as they continued, finally releasing her. He smiled.

"Now I've had enough excitement," he said huskily. "Speak to you tomorrow? We need to decide what we're doing for Valentine's as well." Astrid winked.

"Don't you worry, lover-boy," she told him. "I've already got everything worked out. You just need to turn up and be yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone.**

**_4:_**

**_Graduation Day._**

He smiled, thumbing up the picture of the pair of them on Valentine's Day a few months earlier at the Great Hall. Astrid had reserved them a table and they had enjoyed an intimate dinner by candlelight, serenaded with violins and surrounded by hearts of all shapes and sizes. They both looked happy and Hiccup had given her a little ring with an aquamarine on it. It wasn't an engagement ring but it was a promise that he would always be there for her and she had accepted it with complete delight.

He swiped the photo across the screen and his eyes accidentally fell on the images from his Senior Prom. His face fell and he stared at the desolate shape staring forlornly back at him. Somehow, from the high of Valentine's Day, things had managed to slide catastrophically. He blinked and sighed.

He had been right. Just when he began to imagine something good would happen to him, everything collapsed around him. How quickly his life had fallen apart-and none of it was his fault.

**_Senior Year._**

Somehow, he had survived. He had passed all his exams and papers with flying colours, accrued more than enough points to earn his Diploma and ensure all those he had tutored passed as well. Cami had withdrawn from his tuition for a week but had then reluctantly resumed the sessions. Their friendship, though, hadn't survived the revelation and he found her bitter and angry towards him.

Cami had thrown herself at Snotlout, who had happily resumed his flirting and had been astonished to be invited out by Cami for Valentine's. She had ruthlessly flirted with Snotlout in front of Hiccup and the auburn-haired boy had felt sorry for his cousin, for he had known that she was using Snotlout to get at him. Yet, improbably, they had remained together and Snotlout had been very happy to win the girl. Hiccup had continued to tutor others in need, lead the engineering club and had won a scholarship to Archipelago University for the Engineering Programme. He had also participated in a fundraising effort by volunteering to be pelted with custard pies and had raised the most out of any of the students. Cami alone had paid for ten pies and he knew he would never want to see a custard pie again but he also knew the orphans the money would help were worth his efforts.

As Senior Prom closed, he had become worried. Cami had outed his relationship with Astrid on BerkBook and he had found himself and her fielding all sorts of hateful comments that he really couldn't understand. Many people harked back to Astrid's humiliation at her own Senior Prom and started to suggest that maybe it was because she was two-timing Erik with Hiccup rather than Erik's own decision to remain firmly in his closet. The comments that she must be desperate to consider going out with him were hurtful and some students had even suggested his mother had died rather than have such a disappointment as a son. His mood had spiralled down and though Stoick had tried to help, he had withdrawn so only Astrid could reach him. And she had needed to come round and blast vitriol and fury at the trolls via his account, knowing it wouldn't help but would make her feel better. And then she had blocked them, reported them for abuse and closed down his profile, refusing to let anyone hurt him any more. She had also launched a verbal attack on Cami, blasting the vengeful woman with reams of brutal truth that had also turned the tables in the battle.

But enough damage had been done that Hiccup found himself isolated except for the twins, Fishlegs and Heather, all of whom had many other things competing for their attentions. Ruff was now dating a Senior named Throk from the High School in neighbouring Wington. A tall, humourless and athletic guy, Throk was the opposite of Ruff but she seemingly adored him while Tuff grumbled and bitched but acted as chaperone on every date (sometimes very covertly). Fishlegs and Heather had decided to go to the same College and were already discussing whether or not to get married after High School or during College and at times, seemed completely oblivious to everyone around them. So despite everything he had done at the school, all the students he had helped and all the additional activities he had participated in, he had never felt more alone. He walked the hallways to whispers, eyes on him and when Thuggory and his friends had shoved him aside or tripped him, there had been a ripple of laughter or at least a murmur of approval.

To make things worse, his Dad had gone ahead and proposed to Bertha Bogthorpe on Valentine's Day. After a very short pause, she had said yes, making his father incredibly happy but casting Hiccup into even more distress and uncertainty. If they married, Cami would become his stepsister and how would that work? They weren't speaking and she had made it plain that she now hated him for not wanting to be her boyfriend. And while he had been at fault for maybe not telling Cami he wasn't interested, in his mind, he hadn't even contemplated she was treating him as a boyfriend simply because it had never even occurred to him. Cami was an old friend and he already had a girlfriend in Astrid: Cami being his girlfriend had never even been on his radar and he had no practical experience to recognise the signs. And the fact he had specifically asked Astrid to be his girlfriend also confused him: how could Cami be disappointed when she had never asked?

Of course, when he tried to speak to her to explain this, she had cut him off, yelled or walked away. He had written her a letter which he suspected she had destroyed, texted her and emailed and sent a message via BerkBookChat. Whether she read any of them was debatable but he really couldn't do any more-especially since she was now in a relationship with Snotlout, which she gloried in rubbing his face in. Not that the minded at all, which he suspected annoyed Cami further, but it made for very difficult atmospheres when his future stepmother came over. He had tried to explain to her and while Bertha had been exasperated, his explanation and his obvious inexperience with dating had persuaded Bertha, at least, that there was no malicious intent on his part. Being socially awkward and inexperienced wasn't a crime.

But there was still the conundrum: what would happen after Stoick and Bertha married? Hiccup assumed that the pair would move in together and he knew as well that it was probably going to be in Stoick's house, which was a magnificent mansion that was the hereditary home of his family and from which he would never move. Ambivalent scarcely started to describe how he felt about it, for Bertha would change things, removing the echoes of his dead mother that he had clung to so assiduously. Things were not moved and carefully replaced after dusting, there were always candles on the mantle and pictures of the family everywhere. Bertha was a strong personality and he knew that his father would want to forge a new home with his new wife-but in doing so, he would strip away some of the precious last echoes of Hiccup's mother that he didn't want to lose.

And of course, they would all be one big happy family under one roof, right?

Hiccup knew that was very unlikely. Cami wasn't talking to him and his cousin would be round all the time. He could envisage himself becoming a ghost in his own home, pushed aside by the vivacious Cami and Snotlout, who always had to be the centre of attention. Stoick had always liked his cousin, a sportsman just as the Mayor had been in his youth and Hiccup's own athletic deficiencies would be magnified. Skinny, sarcastic and smart, he was very different to his Dad and he could see them becoming more distanced again…

His only hope was Senior Prom, because he had asked Astrid to come with him. He was completely anxious because he knew how upset she had been at her own Prom and he wondered if she still wanted him after all the trouble that Cami had caused. She had told him several times that the two-person Prom he had given her after she arrived at his house had been infinitely better than the real thing…but Hiccup desperately wanted her there at his side at his final Rite of Passage as a High School student. He wanted _some_ good memories of the Senior Year.

Seeing how much it meant to him, Astrid had agreed, no matter how reluctantly. She was working in a Diner to earn money and had confirmed her enrolment at the Archipelago University in Berk for her degree to start in the Autumn alongside Hiccup but he could sense there was something troubling her. Money would always be tight for her and her travelling to her tournaments for her kickboxing had used more funds than she had wanted. Hiccup was well-off for his father was rich and his mother had left him a very generous legacy as well as his college fund which he wouldn't need as he had won a Scholarship: he was more than happy to help Astrid. The problem was that she didn't want to be helped. Fiercely independent and proud, the only time he had offered had resulted in a furious argument and her storming off. So though he knew she was worried, he was concerned that there was nothing he could do to alleviate her anxieties.

In truth he knew she was very worried about the costs of the gown. He had pointed out she had a perfectly good gown which had led to her rounding on him in anger because she had already worn it to her own Prom and it was obvious that he _just didn't understand_. So he had tried to explain that he didn't care if she arrived in a bin bag held together by duck tape because she was beautiful and he loved her whatever-but she had snapped that it was because she was being judged by everyone else, especially since Cami's attack. Especially if Cami was going to be there, looking beautiful in a _brand new gown_.

Sometimes, Hiccup wondered if women were an entirely different species because he really had no clue what he had done wrong this time. So he had suggested that she have her existing gown altered and even offered a couple of sketches to show how it could look. After huffing and scowling, she had glanced at the sketches-and then she had pretty much kissed all coherent thought out of him.

"Those are amazing, babe," she had murmured to the dazed Hiccup. "Thor, that's the smartest thing I heard of." He sighed happily.

"Am I forgiven for being an uncomprehending muttonhead?" he mumbled.

"Completely," she assured him, kissing him again. He smiled.

"I know someone who could do the alterations as well," he offered, still relaxed.

"Who?"

"Tuffnut."

"Your forgiveness is withdrawn," she said shortly as she sat up abruptly. He whined at the loss of contact.

"C'mon! That's not fair at all!" he protested. "Tuffnut is crazy, sure, but he's also an expert at textiles and an amazing tailor. He made four gowns for a fashion show this semester to raise money for burns victims…admittedly several of whom he caused with his rather lethal fireworks display for New Year…but the point is, he's incredible."

"It's unbelievable for sure," Astrid snapped. "Didn't he paint himself orange and cover himself in feathers then nest on the top of the Town Hall for three days until he was forcibly removed by the fire department during his Sophomore Year?"

"Yes-but that was as the result of a bet he lost," Hiccup explained, sitting up as well. "Thorston Challenge, no less! If he messes it all up, I will replace your gown. If he succeeds, you will have a unique gown that no one else will have." She shrugged.

"I get to beat him up if he messes up," she added.

"I'll make sure not to mention that to him," Hiccup deadpanned. "Not really motivational."

"It may be," she huffed, though her lips were smiling. "But I will defer to your knowledge of your friend." Then she leaned closer to him. "I trust you, Hiccup,' she whispered before she kissed him again.

Tuffnut had been overjoyed and had come round to Hiccup's house when asked to measure up Astrid. He had suggested a couple of minor changes, carefully and reverently taken charge of Astrid's precious Prom Dress and had headed out, promising to have the dress back in plenty of time for the big day. Astrid had hugged the male twin, causing him to blush and then kissed Hiccup as well for his brilliant idea. The only fee Tuffnut had asked was a picture of Astrid in the Dress for his portfolio.

The big day had dawned and Hiccup found himself getting more and more nervous. He had watched the school be transformed for the Prom and had heard how his friends and classmates were ready for the experience. But Astrid was growing more and more anxious and finally confided in him that she had been trolled again online so Hiccup found his temper rising at the implication that she was being treated badly once more.

The only bright spot was that Tuffnut had delivered with a stunning asymmetrical single strapped azure gown with a sleek silhouette and diamanté detailing over the bodice. His jaw had hit the ground as she arrived at his house with her Mom and had stepped in through the door. She looked stunning, for Tuff's dress was beautiful and her golden hair was swept up into a gorgeous asymmetric bun. Hiccup had bought her a statement crystal necklace and earrings which glittered in the sunlight and he handed her a white corsage that she accepted with a brilliant smile. He looked very sharp in a skinny fitting black suit with white shirt and black tie and a white buttonhole.

Hiccup had greeted her with a kiss and had looked stunned.

"You literally look like a goddess," he told her. Eyes widening, she blushed slightly and then swatted his shoulder.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she told him. "In fact, I think I may be going with the most handsome guy there!" His emerald eyes sparkled and then he bowed his head.

"Actually…I think you are alone in that,' he sighed. "My friends wouldn't miss if I vanished and not even my Dad has bothered to be here." She saw it then, the pain in his eyes-because Stoick was over at Bertha's house and was there for the Prom pictures with her daughter rather than his own son. The action had hurt Hiccup worse than he could have expressed, that his father had chosen Cami over him because to him, it presaged what would happen when their families formally joined.

_I'll be a stranger, an outcast in my own home,_ he realised and blinked back the burning in his eyes. And then he felt a hand gently touch his cheek and he realised that Astrid was talking to him.

"…babe? Are you with me?"

He blinked, shaking his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You kinda zoned out on me there, babe," she told him urgently. Sighing, he chewed his lip.

"Dad's not here," he told her. She blinked and glanced around. "He told me this morning he was going over to Cami's house to be with her Mom for the pre-Prom thing. And obviously I can't go because Cami hates me. So he chose her over his own son for my Prom." The pain in his voice tore her heart.

"You should have told me," she whispered as she tightened her arms around him. He took a shaky breath.

"You told me your Mom was going out tonight because she knew you would be with me," he whispered.

"She could have cancelled," Astrid told him gently.

"But why should your Mom be put out because my father can't be bothered to do anything for his own son?" Hiccup asked wretchedly. "He's chosen Bertha over Mom and now he's choosing her daughter over me. Why should I even bother?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" she scolded him as his eyes widened.

"How the Thor did you…?' he mumbled.

"Never annoy a Hofferson woman," she reminded him. "We find out everything we need. Including your embarrassing middle name."

"I'm doomed," he sighed.

"No-but I'm mad," she told him firmly. "Hiccup-we are doing this because you wanted to do this one Rite of Passage for High School. But you don't have to go. If you want not to go, we can book into a restaurant or diner or even just get a pizza." He looked up.

"I wanted to go with you," he sighed and then swallowed. "I want to go with you," he repeated more firmly. "I'm sorry. I'm just being pathetic and needy. I shouldn't be surprised-Dad has already shown that he prefers her to me. But I'm not letting her steal my Prom like Erik stole yours."

"In fact, I am really hoping that I can go to Prom with the man I love this time," she told him softly. "I want to stand by you and have our pictures taken and have that Gods damned dance together! But if you don't want to, I won't." He managed a wan smile.

"We're going," he said firmly and then he forced a smile. "But we'll get a picture first. Like last year-you and me." So once again, they had pictures taken using the timer on his phone and he smiled-but not quite-as he stared at the camera. Yet when they headed out, via the taxi he had ordered, Hiccup was anxious. He was here with the woman he loved who looked beyond beautiful…and already things had started to go sideways. But as her hand tightened on his, he knew that she was worth fighting for, that she was the one thing he was truly proud of from High School. That amazingly, amid everything that had happened, she was with him.

The School looked amazing in the evening sun, banners and decorations brightening the red brick exterior. Arm in arm, they emerged and headed through the familiar corridors towards the School Gym. Hiccup supposed that he should be reminiscing about the happy times he had experienced as he walked through the school at the end of his High School career but all he saw were points where he had been tripped or shoved or punched. That corner where he had been ambushed and yelled at until he dropped to his knees. That alcove where they had sneered that he wasn't a proper person now he had lost a leg. That doorway where they had told him his Mom died of embarrassment. He shuddered.

"You okay, babe?" Astrid asked, leaning towards him. They were garnering some surprised looks which he was steadfastly ignoring.

"You know, I can't recall one single place on this route where something good happened to me," he told her quietly.

"I can," she told him and paused, gesturing to a locker to their right. "That's my old locker. Where you first spoke to me. Where I first met my lesser freckled Hiccup." He managed a small chuckle.

"Where I thought you were amazing but I knew you would piss off my bullies," he amended. "But being tripped down the stairs never ended so well for me because I ended up with your friendship."

"Good answer," she told him as they arrived at the Gym. One of the popular Seniors, Ragna Solvag, checked their tickets and stared at them before nodding and waving them in. Hiccup glanced around, seeing a green and white theme in the banners and decorations. Tuffnut was acting as DJ so there was currently some thrash metal track playing, though Hiccup knew he had promised to play a more suitable selection when the dance really got going. Drinks and snacks were laid out on tables along one side and there were seats scattered along the walls. Astrid glanced around with interest while Hiccup saw people he had spent most of the last four years with who were studiously ignoring him. So they queued up for their official Prom photo and the couple made sure they had their pictures taken formally and kissing before heading properly into the Hall.

Ruff was already commanding the dance floor, her thick blonde hair piled in a giant bun on the top of her head, her strapless olive silk gown in real danger of succumbing to gravity as she bounced around, arms straight up in the air around the stiff and serious tuxedo-clad shape of Throk. To Hiccup's eye, the tall man looked incredibly uncomfortable but there was a slight smile on his face and he just nodded. Who was he to doubt how affection worked? If his friend was happy, then so was he.

As he glanced around, he saw Heather and Fishlegs, whispering furiously, both holding a plastic cup of some fruity punch that almost certainly had been spiked by someone or more probably _several_ someones. Heather was sleek in a silver classic fitted gown, her raven hair loose over her shoulder and green eyes glittering with happiness. Fishlegs was in a rather large black tux with a silver bow tie and cummerbund straining around his thick middle. Hiccup blinked for there was a very small solitaire gleaming on Heather's left hand. He was just about to walk forward to congratulate his friend when he saw an unwelcome shape beat him to it, her face cracked by a grin.

Cami was confident in her flouncy deep blue gown, sapphires gleaming at her throat and her make-up expert. Trailing behind her with what was definitely a beer in his hand was Snotlout, classically dressed in black tuxedo, white shirt, black bow tie and huge grin. And she made a huge fuss of the couple, congratulating them while casting half an eye to Hiccup. Astrid tapped his arm and handed him a cup of the punch and he sipped it then grimaced.

"This is really alcoholic," he coughed as Astrid took a sip and nodded.

"I think there may be a trace of fruit juice in this alcohol," she choked. He sighed.

"I'm sure the football team think this is amusing," he added and sighed. "I ought to go talk to Fishlegs and Heather. They look like they've just gotten engaged and Fish is one of my oldest friends…" Astrid paused and heard an edge to his voice.

"You've never really talked about him," she commented, putting her 'punch' on a seat. He sighed.

"We used to be really close…until Heather arrived," he admitted. "He was smitten straight away but couldn't say a word to her-and I encouraged him to speak to her because I hated the idea that he would miss out."

"That was kind," she told him.

"He was my friend," he stressed. "But what I didn't expect was that my nerdy, botany-obsessed friend who I used to game with on the weekend or sit with at lunch would become totally obsessed with Heather. Pretty much to the exclusion of everyone else. I mean, I text him and he may answer a week later! He spends every weekend with her, most evenings…they even holiday together. And the horrible thing is that she's really nice and one-on-one she's great to talk to. But when they're together, it's as if everyone else has disappeared. So I pushed him to follow his dream and basically lost him as a friend because he ghosted me."

"Oh," Astrid said, talking a deep breath. "I really don't know what to say. That's a kick in the guts."

"And then some," he sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I was just recovering from losing my Mom and my leg so I guess I probably drove him away by moaning or being needy…"

"Hiccup-I can honestly say that you are not moany or needy!" she told him firmly. "Thor, getting you to admit anything that's worrying or upsetting you is like pulling teeth."

"That's a mental image that I could have done without," he replied automatically. "Is that part of your training as well?"

"Kicking them out, not pulling them," she replied smugly and then she stiffened. "I cannot believe it." Her voice had fallen to a low hiss and he stiffened as well, hearing the anger in her voice. Slowly, he turned-to see a tall, handsome, powerful shape in a classic black tux, white shirt and black bow tie combination. The man had his thick raven hair tied back, his dark caramel eyes smug and tattoos covering his prominent chin.

"Erik," Hiccup murmured, looking back at Astrid. Her eyes were wide with betrayal.

"What the Loki is he doing here?" she hissed. "Did you…?" But he shook his head frantically.

"I had no idea!" he gabbled. "Look, I would never have come if I knew he was here, let alone have brought you here. I know how bad he made you feel." But Astrid was looking around and she saw a number of pairs of eyes flick between the pair of them.

"I…understand," she murmured and then she frowned. "At least he's finally being honest…" And she gestured, for Erik was laughing and joking with Thuggory, Hiccup started.

"That's who he was crushing on?" he gaped. Astrid nodded.

"Yup," she said bitterly. "I have no idea how he got into our Prom but he was there with the other Football players, rubbing my face in the fact that he and Erik…"

"And all the while, I could have known that Thug was being an ass as camouflage as well," Hiccup murmured. "I could have…" And then he stopped. Thuggory was a horrible bully, a cruel and selfish guy who had made Hiccup's life miserable and who had injured him countless times. And now, Hiccup found out he could have had the means to devastatingly injure his tormentor if he had asked the question…or if Astrid had told him. He blinked. It wasn't his fault, wasn't ever her fault. She had done the decent thing, respecting the bargain she had made and not revealing his secret. He chewed the inside of his cheek. Though there was a large part of him that would have loved to ruin Thug's life or at least compromise his enjoyment of the Year, he knew in his heart that he wouldn't have done it. Revealing something so personal was a pain and an injury that was unforgivable. He wouldn't have let Thug take that from him as they had taken everything else.

Then he suddenly realised that Fishlegs was walking towards him with an embarrassed look on his face. Heather was looking similarly uncomfortable but Cami was looking triumphant. Snotlout looked conflicted and Erik and Thuggory were walking forward as well, their eyes cruel and calculating. Instinctively, Hiccup pulled himself up to his full height and faced them, feeling Astrid tense at his side.

"You've done a nice job with the decorations," he said as an opening gambit, his eyes fixed on Fishlegs' face. Fish and Heather were on the organising committee and he knew they had worked hard for this to be a success.

"Thanks…" Fish said, his voice very self-conscious. Hiccup smiled and carried on.

"You know, I really wish you and Heather every happiness," he said. Fishlegs blushed.

"Um…what?" he gabbled. Hiccup gestured.

"Your engagement," he explained honestly. "Congratulations. To you both."

"Oh. Um. Thanks," the husky man said, snatching an agonised look at his new fiancee. Heather gave an embarrassed look as well.

"Thank you," she revealed. "Fish was very romantic. He never told me he was planning to propose when he came over for the Prom." Hiccup smiled.

"He always was a thoughtful guy," he commented, seeing a blush rise up Fishlegs's neck and cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears. And then he sighed. "But I am absolutely certain that you all didn't come to surround us just so I could offer my best wishes. So what's going on, Fish? You are supposed to be one of my best friends: the least you owe me is a straight answer." To Hiccup's eye, it almost looked as if Fishlegs was going to faint but Heather took his hand and squeezed and he seemed to rally. He nodded.

"It…I…there's a problem," he admitted. Hiccup felt himself stiffen and Astrid grasped his hand.

"There is?" he offered. Fishlegs nodded but Cami couldn't resist any longer.

"It's her," she spat.

"Her?" Hiccup asked, his voice hardening. Cami had been his childhood friend and he regretted the loss of her friendship because he hadn't reciprocated her feelings…but now, he was wondering how fast it was possible to hate someone. Because he guessed he was about to set a new record.

"Astrid," Cami confirmed, her tone smug. "She can't come in here."

"What?" Hiccup asked, his voice hard now. He turned to Fishlegs. "And since when was this a problem, Fish? You knew who I was bringing as my plus one!" The husky guy's blue-green eyes widened.

"Um…did you?" he asked faintly. Gritting his teeth, Hiccup nodded.

"I told you when I bought the tickets. I've been telling you about Astrid-my girlfriend-all year. And pretty much everyone in the year knows Astrid is my girlfriend, courtesy of Cami, who couldn't handle the fact I was with her long before she ever moved back to Berk! So why is this a problem _now_?"

"Because she's banned from ever coming to Prom here again!" Cami snapped.

"Yeah-after her unprovoked attack on Erik last year!" Thuggory sneered. Astrid balled her fists, seeing the two men holding hands.

"It wasn't," she began but Erik lurched forward, his face cruel.

"You cheating bitch!" he sneered, stabbing an accusing finger at her face. "You were with this one-legged runt even when you were with me! And then you try to blame me? Why would we want you at the Prom when you're violent, angry and selfish! You ruined my Prom last year and…"

Astrid took a gasp, the sound between a bitter laugh and a sob.

"You are the most hypocritical bastard on the face of the planet!" she spat and turned. "But I won't ruin _your_ precious Prom. It's not like you ruined _mine_!" Every eye was on her now and she was cringing at the humiliation. And then she fled. Hiccup turned but she had shoved her way through the ring of Seniors and Hiccup turned, his eyes flashing with rage in his pale face.

"Touchy!" Cami sneered as Hiccup turned on her.

"SHUT UP!" he roared in her face, causing her to cringe back. Then he rounded on his friends. "And you-what the fuck do you all think you're doing here? I told you that I was bringing Astrid to the Prom about a dozen times and if you didn't hear, it was because you were too selfish and involved in yourself to bother listening to someone who was supposed to be your friend! To someone who was the person who persuaded you to even _talk_ to Heather in the first place! So why did you sell me the ticket in the first place? Why did you let me bring her here and then humiliate her in front of the whole year? There were plenty of opportunities to speak privately or even just not let us in. Instead, you went out of your way to humiliate Astrid-and me!" Fishlegs cringed back and Heather opened her mouth-and then shut it under his withering glare.

"Sorry," he whimpered. Then he spun to advance a pace on Cami, who backed away. Hiccup had been a goofy, kindly friend and she had been hurt by his rejection of her but she had never expected herself to be intimidated by him. Yet facing him now, she found herself frozen.

"And you-I'm sorry I didn't want to be your girlfriend. But you never asked. You _assumed_. And there is a saying that if you assume, you make an ass of you and me. And you certainly made an ass of yourself because I was already with Astrid. You never asked me anything about myself-you just assumed I had no one and presumed I was yours. I asked you not to come around without invitation and you ignored it and turned up anyway-without ever being invited. I never saw you as a girlfriend because in my mind, that position was already taken. You never asked about a relationship and I certainly _never_ asked you. So I wasn't your boyfriend, I was just a friend. So you overreacted and cut me off completely. And then you launched some vicious vendetta that humiliated me and Astrid. You libelled us. You encouraged people to troll us. You were a vicious bitch and I am sorry our friendship ended like this-but you should stop glorying in others' misery. One day, it will all come back to bite you on the ass. So SHUT UP and stay away from me. And that means my home. You are NOT to come round-_ever_. And I don't care if your mother visits, you are NOT welcome. IS THAT CLEAR?"

She backed away and nodded.

"Yes, Hiccup," she whispered. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Thuggory and Erik, his brows furrowing deeper as he took a pace towards the two buff jocks.

"Oh, this should be good," Thuggory sneered. Hiccup glared into his face.

"Oh it is-because I no longer feel any guilt in telling everyone what you truly are," he hissed, the memory of Astrid's desolate voice urging him on. "Coward. Liar. Pathetic little boy!" His tone was vicious.

"Oh, you are just…"

"You have bullied and abused me for years," Hiccup told him. "You and your equally cowardly and inadequate buddies Dogsbreath and Meatfist. Cowards, all of you. All bullies are cowards and you three are shining examples! You never go for someone your own size. You never attack someone who can fight back. You slunk away like kicked dogs when Astrid kicked your pathetic asses! And you are a coward for pretending you're straight when you and Erik have been in a relationship for two years!"

There was an audible gasp. Hiccup looked around.

"You heard me!" he said louder. "Thug and Erik have been together for two years. Which includes all the time he was supposedly with Astrid. Astrid who knew and kindly agreed to act as his girlfriend to camouflage Erik because he was too much of a coward to admit his sexuality. Not that there is anything wrong with being gay at all-except Erik thought it wouldn't fit his image of always being the perfect Football Star and jock! Erik who enjoyed being seen at parties with his beautiful _girlfriend_ and then abandoned Astrid as soon as he arrived for his covert boyfriend, leaving her surrounded by people she didn't know or like all so he could maintain his pathetic charade. Astrid and I became friends in September and she was clear I couldn't be anything more as she already had a boyfriend. So I was happy to be a friend. You know how many of her kickboxing tournaments he went to? None. Nil. Zip. Nada. Precisely zero! And yet you made him your Prom King despite him being the most self-centred boy on the planet! And by the way, it was Erik who ruined Astrid's chances of having a real boyfriend and a Senior Prom by using her for the image and then leaving her as soon as he got his precious Prom picture done. He never even danced with her at her Prom. Not even _once_!"

There was another gasp.

"So he ruined Astrid's chances until he left school when she and I finally could get together. She came round to see me on Prom Night when she left here last year. She was humiliated and heartbroken because Erik stole _her_ Prom. When he danced with the Prom Queen, having danced with his boyfriend all evening and Astrid not at all, is it any wonder she lost her temper and gave him what he deserved?" There were murmurs now, eyes looking less hostilely at him and more at the two young men still smugly facing him. "And now, he has the gall to get her thrown out of MY Prom because he wants revenge. MY Prom, not his! So he's ruined my Prom and hers because he wants revenge. Thuggory has ruined most of my time at the school and now he and his friend ruin my Prom. And I really should have expected it-because, to be honest,_ all of you_ have been selfish, blind and callous. You have seen me being bullied and treated badly by Thug and his friends for years and you did nothing. Shoved about, tripped, my lunch spilled, my work ruined, humiliated, taunted…and not one of you said 'enough'. Not one of you for FOUR DAMNED YEARS stood up for what is right. So I am doing it-not for me, but for my girlfriend because that is what a real boyfriend does! Helheim, even the people who purported to be my friends did nothing. And now they are colluding with this cowardly bastard to ruin the last thing I do as a student, save Graduation. And that's only because none of you have the power to interfere with that."

"A pretty fantasy," Erik said. "But I still think that you were the one she was betraying me with…" Hiccup lurched forward until he was about six inches away from Eret, quivering with rage.

"So how many of her tournaments did you go to?" Hiccup hissed. "None. I went to them all-because she asked me. Because she wanted someone there. And a boyfriend-even a decent friend-would come. But you never did. I even went to the Archipelago Cheerleading Competition that Berk came second last in-and I was one of only three supporters. Not one of the Football Team those girls bust their asses to support bothered to put in an appearance-but I did because Astrid is my friend. I helped her with her English. We helped each other with AP Math. I came over at Thanksgiving-no sign of you. Ditto Christmas and New Year. Astrid had never brought a guy home before I came round by the way. Now don't you think that's weird-unless you were just a sham? And she'd never had a date because you never took her on one. EVER! We only started dating after her Senior Prom when she definitely dumped you! You used her and wrecked her Senior Year and denied her the chance to do things like have a proper boyfriend and a decent Prom. And don't think I and half the school didn't overhear you guys laughing about her. Calling her stupid and angry and awkward and out of control-when she gave up so much to cover for you because you begged her to help you! I don't know why you chose her but you are the most wretched and parasitic scumbag I have ever encountered!"

Erik gaped because every hit was true and there were audible murmurs now. His mouth worked soundlessly as he glanced at Thuggory, who was equally dumbstruck. Distantly, Hiccup was aware that Tuff had changed the music to 'the 1812 Overture'. Everyone flinched as on the track, a cannon fired. Hiccup gave a humourless smile-and then did what he had wanted to do for a year: he punched Erik full in the face. The wounded man bellowed but before he could get up. Hiccup followed up with a kick that laid him out. Enraged, Thuggory rushed forward-straight into a powerful kick that threw him back onto his ass. And before he could recover, Hiccup punched him out, a brutal blow that broke his nose and left him slumped over his friend. Then he straightened up, breathing hard. Behind the two prone young men, Dogsbreath and Meatfist visibly backed away.

For a few minutes of insanity, he hadn't been that nice guy, the easy mark, the pushover. He had outed the full details of the relationship of the two men who had hurt him and his girlfriend so much, he had yelled at his supposed friends and his entire year and thrown all of Cami's hypocrisy back in her face. Most astonishing of all, he had finally punched out his bully.

He felt amazing.

But Astrid was still gone.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the precious Prom tickets and ripped them pointedly in half before he spun on his heel and walked out of Senior Prom without a single regret.

**A/N: Just in case there was any confusion, Erik's sham relationship was problematic ****_only_**** because he was unkind and thoughtless to Astrid who had agreed to help him. And he was cheating on Astrid NOT vice versa. He and Thug were already out when Hiccup revealed full details of how long it had been going on simply to counter allegations that Astrid was cheating on him). I understand many people do not want to reveal their sexuality for a large variety of reasons and that is fine as everyone's circumstances are different-but please don't deliberately hurt others in the process. Be kind.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

**_Graduation Day_**.

Snotlout had sent him the picture he had snapped just as Astrid fled-and he confided in his cousin that he had videoed the entire dressing down he gave the year and posted it on BerkBook. Apparently Snotlout had over a thousand hits and counting and was thanking his cousin for the amazing footage. But Hiccup stared at the image of himself just as Astrid fled, desolate and abandoned.

Astrid had ghosted him and wasn't responding to texts or calls. He had gone round to her mother's house as soon as he could flag down a taxi but she had already gone out on her bike and Ingrid had no idea when she would be back. In fact, she was seriously hostile to Hiccup when he arrived, frantic and looking for her, assuming he had hurt her-so he had sat down and explained everything that had happened. She had looked shocked, furious and saddened in turn when she finally learned what her daughter had dealt with-and how Hiccup had supported her. Everything became clear and in the end, she hugged him.

_"__Thank you," she whispered. "You have been the best friend. And boyfriend. I will tell Astrid when she returns-but I can't make her call you. She's been terribly humiliated-twice-and it will take her time to get over it." He swallowed and he felt his heart break. She had promised that she would never leave him and always be there…but she had left him. And it sounded like she may remain missing as well._

_"__Could you please tell her…I'll be waiting for her. Whenever she's ready, I'll be there," he said as he rose. "But my graduation is in four days and I would love her to be there. Only if she wants to. Because I would never make her come if she wasn't comfortable."_

_"__You came to hers," Ingrid reminded him._

_"__I'm her boyfriend and I love her," he said simply. "I would do anything for her." And then he walked out of the door and started the long walk home._

He sighed and finally stood, idly smoothing out a wrinkle on his deep red shirt then reached for his deep copper graduation robes. He had half-expected to be called by Principal Grimborn and stripped of his honour as Valedictorian but nothing had been said so he tucked his speech into his pocket and straightened his tie. He would arrive as if he was delivering the speech and if they relieved him of the honour, then he would collect his Diploma and leave. But in his heart of hearts, he knew no one would want to relieve him of the duty: neither the Class President nor the Football Captain-who was in fact, Snotlout and who couldn't manage a speech to save his life.

He clambered into his car-a black SUV that his father had insisted he accept because it was extremely safe-and drove to Astrid's home, hoping to catch her before he had to be at the School. He pulled up at the familiar address-but when he arrived, he couldn't see Ingrid's car or Astrid's bike. He walked up to the door and rang the bell just in case-but there was no sign of anyone. Despair washed over him and he sighed before he walked back to his car. If things had gone how he planned, he would be picking up his beautiful girlfriend to go to the Graduation with him to support him on his final day of school. But instead, he was standing by an empty house, his girlfriend ghosting him since she had been humiliated by her ex-sham boyfriend.

And he knew there wasn't anything he could do. It hadn't been her fault-or his, he reminded himself-and he had defended her to the hilt, castigating every damned person at the Prom for the selfishness, hypocrisy and cruelty they had all shown him and her but in the end, it hadn't been enough. Hiccup was there for Astrid…but she had left him. And now, when he needed her more than anything, she was gone.

He almost didn't start the car but the stubborn core of him that had driven him on through four horrible years was still there and demanded he finish the game. This was his Graduation. He had earned it, worked for it and he wasn't giving it up for anyone. They had ruined everything else: they were not getting this. So he turned the key, shifted into DRIVE and set off for the final time to Berk High.

The car park was already packed with students' and parents' cars so it took him a few minutes to park up-but it didn't matter. He had enough time and he had no parents to show around. He wondered where Gobber was as he walked through the main entrance but he was resigned that he probably wouldn't show either.

"HICCUP!" His head snapped up at the familiar brogue of his godfather and Gobber came barrelling down the Hall, to meet him at the doorway, nudging other parents aside. The two limbed man threw a huge hug around Hiccup's shocked shape and swung him round in a huge embrace. "Thor, I thought yeh wouldnae show!"

"Gobber…air!" Hiccup gasped, struggling to breathe. Finally, an apologetic Gobber let him down and looked at him.

"Aye, sorry," he mumbled. "Yeh Mother would be proud."

"Dad less so since he couldn't be bothered to come," Hiccup retorted bitterly. Gobber sighed, draping an arm over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, laddie," he admitted, lowering his voice and kindly steering the young man along the hallway. "Yer Dad is my best friend and I've known him since Elementary School but I canna say what goes on in that head o' his! I know yeh Mother-Odin rest her soul-would be giving him such an ear bashing…"

"Well, I'm apparently not as important as some Japanese Trade delegates so…yeah, I know where I stand in his priorities…" Hiccup grumbled. Gobber suddenly chuckled.

"Yeh know, he wasnae too impressed at yeh orders tae Cami tae stay away…but the house is yeh home as well and he never asked yeh what yeh wanted so he's having tae support yeh. Especially after what happened at the Prom!" Hiccup's eyes widened.

"He knows?" he asked. "But…"

"Oh, that Cami made sure tae tell her Mom as soon as yeh stormed out," Gobber grinned cheerfully. "And Stoick was there, o' course. Muttonhead. Why was he with her when it was yeh only Prom? What kind o'father is he?"

"I ask myself that on a regular basis," Hiccup commented sarcastically. "Poor, bad, dreadful, neglectful, absent, hurtful, distant, disgrace are all words that immediately come to mind…" Gobber chuckled.

"Yeh know, I watched yer rant on the computer," Gobber said conspiratorially. "That was worthy o' yer father. Gods, I was proud o' yeh, laddie. And more than ashamed o' yeh classmates. Snot did some good camera work."

"He did," Hiccup murmured as they approached the gym. He stopped and Gobber almost fell over at the sudden halt. "You saw?"

"And Stoick and Bertha-since I tipped 'em off when I saw it," Gobber told him. "Look, someone needed to shake some sense into that thick skull. You're his child, not her!"

"Not sure he remembers that," Hiccup sighed.

"He's put the wedding off until after Graduation so you can all talk as a family about how it will work for you all," Gobber told him. "I think he hadn't realised how it was affecting you…and now he does." He sighed. "You know he's not good at saying sorry. But he is, Hiccup. He really is." Hiccup sighed and squared his shoulders.

"I know you want to believe it, Gobber-but until he says it himself, I can't believe he is," he sighed. Glancing down the hallway, the two limbed man frowned.

"Where's yeh lass?" he asked. "Is she coming along later?" Head bowing, Hiccup sighed.

"I don't think so," he admitted in a thick voice. "She was so hurt by the Prom debacle that she hasn't returned my calls, texts…anything since." He swallowed and then forced a smile. "It's her choice, of course. I can't ask her to come back to the place where she was so hurt. Twice." Then he carried on and reached the gym door-when a solid shape came out of nowhere and slammed him aside. Caught off guard, Hiccup stumbled and then fell. He looked up in shock to see Thuggory standing him over him.

"Missed me?" he sneered as Meatfist and Dogsbreath trailed up. All three looked menacing but Hiccup scrambled to his feet, glaring at them furiously.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "You know I didn't. That's why you have a broken nose!" Thuggory glared, his taped nose and ugly bruising under both eyes testament to Hiccup's punch at the Prom. He lunged forward-and then found himself restrained by the powerful shape of Gobber.

"And yeh must be the cowardly worm who's been harrying my godson," Gobber growled, his flesh hand closing around Thuggory's neck and lifting him off the ground. The Senior's eyes bulged and he clawed at Gobber's wrist. "Yeh know, in life, there's always gonna be a bigger dog. And it's better to get on with people like Hiccup always has than fight them. Because yeh fight meh godson, ye fight me." He leaned closer. "And I've killed and dismembered scarier things than yeh with me eyes closed!" Then he dropped the young man, seeing his friends back away, appalled. He sniffed. "Yeh may wanna change those pants, laddie. I think ye've soiled yourself!"

Hiccup stared as the bullies ran off, their parents nowhere in sight. He blinked as Gobber gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeh okay, Hiccup?" he asked and the young man nodded, his emerald eyes thoughtful.

"Yeah,' he said.

"That's what's been happening?" Gobber checked as Hiccup nodded.

"Pretty much," he confessed. The two limbed man scowled.

"Yeh father should ha' sorted this out years ago," he commented.

"No argument from me," Hiccup muttered as he dusted himself down, checked he still had everything and then led Gobber to the Gym-and out through the double doors at the back onto the sports field. Despite having a huge gym, Berk always performed graduation in the open air, in a nod to the traditions of their Viking ancestors who originally held town meetings under the stars. Hiccup was just grateful it was a sunny day though his pessimistic side reminded him that the good people of Berk would have expected the Graduation to go ahead, even in the middle of a hurricane or blizzard. Gobber was maintaining a rambling commentary as they made their way to the parents' seating but Hiccup was surprised when he found Ingrid sitting next to Gobber's assigned seat-with Dagur in the next seat. The carrot-haired man gave a big grin and rose to hug Hiccup. He was a powerfully built man who worked out but his face had some bad scars that had thankfully missed his pale green eyes and he habitually had a scruffy stubbly beard. His cropped, spiky carrot hair and leather vest looked out of place amid the parents in their Sunday Best but Dagur was true to who he was-and the fact he had come at all was all that counted.

"Glad to see you, brother," he said cheerfully. He had referred to Hiccup as his brother from the moment they had met because the auburn haired man reminded him of one of his dead comrades. "I'm sorry it all went wrong at Prom. My sister was genuinely ashamed of how she behaved and she begged me to come to support you as well as her. You know I hate crowds but Gobber promised to be with me so…here I am. Part of your own cheer section!" Hiccup surged forward and hugged him gently.

"Thanks, Dag," he said."I really appreciate it that you're here." Then he turned to Ingrid. "And you…"

"I'm here for you-even if Astrid isn't," she said, her words thickening his throat. "And I know you will be spectacular." He nodded.

"Thanks," he said and sighed, then walked away, to his seat to one side as Class Valedictorian. But he had barely taken his seat when Principal Grimborn approached him. The man was powerfully built, his neat dark goatee and cropped hair vaguely menacing but he was an excellent disciplinarian and a firm Principal. His formal black academic robes flapped in the warm breeze.

"Mr Haddock," he said in his clear accent.

"Sir?" Hiccup asked, making to rise. The Principal waved him to remain seated. It was a power balance thing that Grimborn enjoyed but he was also mindful of the fact that Hiccup was down half a leg and he was willing to cut him some slack on this final day of school.

"I am fully aware of the interesting events of the Senior Prom," he began without preamble. "You demonstrated precisely why you are the correct choice for Class Valedictorian. Your arguments, made with passion, were well-reasoned and grounded in logic. I am just sorry that your experiences in this school have been so poor."

"So am I," Hiccup said quietly. "There have been the odd moments." Grimborn raised a thick eyebrow. "I met my girlfriend here." The Principal nodded.

"Miss Hofferson, who I understand has been elected to represent our islands at the Regional Kickboxing Tournament next month," he said. Blindsided, Hiccup nodded. That had clearly happened since he last spoke to Astrid and the betrayal cut deep: blanking him and not sharing her news? She couldn't have said louder that she wanted nothing more to do with him. He swallowed.

"She is an amazing woman," he said tonelessly. Grimborn's eyes flicked over the room.

"I would have expected that she would be here to support you," he commented. Hiccup gave a grim smile.

"Life never fails to disappoint me," he said. Grimborn looked at him and sighed.

"Hiccup-I understand that you are hurt-by many things," he commented. "I appreciate that you feel many things are less than you deserved-and for the record, I agree with you. But you are also the Class Speaker because you have achieved far and away the most. You may not be aware but I have received thanks from many parents whose children have passed due to your tuition. You have led and helped in three separate clubs which have grown and been more successful than ever under your thoughtful leadership. You never fail to help the staff when they ask and you always deliver what you promise-a rare talent indeed. Your artistic endeavours are peerless and if you notice, there are several on permanent display in the Halls of this school. And you have achieved the highest marks in the history of Berk High for your overall." He paused and took a deep breath. "Most schools only award Honour Roll. And though I agree with rewarding excellence, I feel that this undervalues the most brilliant. So I have adopted a definition from Higher Learning Institutions and choose to name the top scoring student as Summa Cum Laude. In your case, that is richly deserved. No matter what you think that you have missed out on, you have achieved very much in your years here. That your peers have treated you badly is no reflection on you at all! So I will look forward to your speech, no matter what it contains. Because you have earned that right to speak!"

Hiccup stared at him as he walked away and swallowed. That was the most unexpected speech he had ever heard from the stern Principal and it had lifted his broken heart a little to hear the words. And he remained lost in thought as the hubbub rose in volume until the time arrived for the ceremony to start.

"Welcome!" the Principal said through the microphone set up at the podium on the stage. "Thank you for coming to the Graduation of the Class of 2020. As I look today across this room, I see a group of young adults, fresh-faced men and women with strong hearts and keen minds who are ready to venture forth into the wide world, representing our school and our island. And I hope that the lessons they have learned stand them in good stead." He nodded. "Now I will give the summary of the year…"

Hiccup zoned out, clapping when everyone else did and vaguely listening to the anecdotes. His mind was rolling over and over his speech and he was wondering if he should continue with what he had planned or if he should modify it. He was still internally debating when the students were called up to collect their Diplomas and at that moment, he felt the pain most keenly. Everyone would have parents there, family and friends but who did he have? His Godfather, his possibly ex-girlfriend's mother and a possibly ex-friend's brother. His father was missing, his Uncle had refused to acknowledge he existed since he was five and his Mother was dead. And his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen when he had been there for her.

But he rose when he knew his name was coming and walked to the steps, waiting to be called.

"And now, graduating with Honours and Summa Cum Laude as the highest scoring student in this or any graduating class and as nominated Valedictorian-Hiccup Haddock!"

He hadn't expected much in the way of clapping because he had told the entire year off but the applause was loud and grew louder. Fishlegs was whooping just behind him and the twins were whistling shrilly. Gobber was yelling in excitement, Ingrid was clapping and Dagur was yelling 'that's my brother' at the top of his voice. And another voice was there as well: a loud voice in a thick Berkian accent yelling 'THAT'S MY BOY!' His head snapped round and he saw, at the back, the powerful flame-haired and bearded shape of his father, his face red and a proud smile cracking his face. He looked dishevelled and Hiccup realised the man must have broken all sorts of records to make it to his Graduation-and that he must have finally seen sense and chosen his son. But as he smiled at his father, his eyes were drawn to a shape, sitting high on the Bleachers overlooking the sports field, her golden hair catching the sunlight and her pale blue biker's leathers showing perfectly against the sun-beaten seats.

So he lifted his chin and walked up onto the stage to accept his Diploma with a genuine smile, his heart flying. He could hear his father roaring in excitement and the applause grew louder. Bertha's voice was audible as well, also congratulating him and he gave another smile and nodded, looking up so that Gobber could capture the image for posterity. And then he walked down and slowly made his way back to the seat.

_She had come. She had come._

_(So had Dad but he guessed Bertha may have had several somethings to say about that.)_

He glanced up and craned his neck but he couldn't see the bleachers clearly though he hoped that she would stay until he was finished because he really really really wanted to speak to her. Because he wanted to know why she had blanked him when he needed her so much, when he felt so broken after finally lashing out at those who hurt him…

"And now, to deliver the Valedictory address…Hiccup Haddock!"

Principal Grimborn's words dragged him from his thoughts and as he heard the polite applause, he pulled himself up and walked to the platform, nodding to the Principal and the other teachers who were sitting there, waiting. Standing at the lectern, his eyes swept over the audience, seeing his father still standing at the back, a look of immense pride on his face. Cami was looking sulky though Bertha had a smile on her lips and Gobber looked pleased as punch. The other students were all watchful, wondering what he would say. And behind them all, the shape he had been searching for was slowly walking down the bleachers and he smiled. Deliberately, he folded up his carefully pre-written speech and set it aside, taking a deep breath.

"This is the end," he said. "The last day of school. Graduation. The culmination of everything we have worked for." And then he paused. "But is it really? Life itself is a series of events, of activity and pauses, of changing direction, of taking a new path as each stage of your life evolves. And this is one of those moments of transition, a moment of choices and re-evaluation. A time to decide what you want to do with the future."

He sought out Thuggory and stared at him for a long moment.

"High School covers an important period in your life. A time when you transition from a child to an adult. It is a time where you form much of your adult character, where you start along the path of the adult person you will eventually become-and many of your main characteristics are set. Whether you are boisterous, introverted, kind, generous, selfish, cruel…all these will become more obvious as the High School experience goes on so by now, many of us know what sort of person we are."

He looked up to his father.

"Not everyone enjoys High School. Transition is painful. Growth is painful. Change is painful. The familiar melts away and new experiences and opportunities can seem exciting…but also frightening, threatening even." He swallowed. "It is no secret to most of you that I have not enjoyed High School. Sure, I achieved what I came to school to do-achieve a top grade Diploma and secure the University placement of my choice. And in those aspects, I have succeeded. But on the way, I have dealt with isolation, bullying, cruelty, indifference. My mother was killed in a car accident when a drunken truck driver T-boned us. I lost my leg and my Mom-truly a devastating experience for anyone. Yet these terrible losses were thrown back at me recently when someone I had thought of as a friend, who I had never treated with anything other than kindness and friendship, misunderstood our relationship and decided that I needed to be punished for being in love with someone other than her, someone I have loved for nearly two years. Someone I have dated for a year and someone I value above anyone."

He looked over the students.

"Life is not a game. Nor can it be rewound and tried again. What you do impacts on others. Tormenting others for fun is not a sign of strength: it is a sign of weakness, of cowardice, of insecurity. It shows that your only sense of self-worth is based upon making another person miserable. It is not admirable, it is not clever and it's not acceptable. It doesn't win you friends and in the future, you will run into someone bigger and meaner than you are…and may find friends scant or lacking in any desire to help you."

His fists clenched.

"The worst though has been unkindness, whether deliberate or just by not caring enough to look up and see if your fellow student is struggling. Maybe I am just better attuned to that because I am one of those students who have struggled. Yet not one of you have ever made a move to help me and most have actively conspired to make my life worse-including those supposed to be my friends. Yet I can see at least a dozen people here who I have helped with extra tuition, additional lessons, staying behind to help on projects or supporting through College Applications. And many of you will know that my girlfriend was treated badly at the Prom by a person she helped last year. Kindness should not be a one way street-yet she helped this individual and all through, she was ignored and treated with no respect. She was humiliated and blamed when there was no fault on her part. Lies were said about her. And it hurt me to see someone I love abused when she sacrificed her chances at a proper Prom and going out with the person she wanted because she was hiding a secret for another."

He sighed and forced his fists to relax.

"I believe everyone should have every right to be who they want-gay, straight, bi, whatever-but I also believe you shouldn't be unkind or cruel to someone because of that. Especially if they are helping you hide what you are. So I would ask you to consider these words going forward."

He looked up and couldn't see her anymore. But he hoped she could hear.

"School is over. Life awaits. And though awards and Diplomas are fine things to take away, what is more important is to be a decent person. Be brave for what is right. Be thoughtful of others, especially those who are putting themselves out on your behalf. Look up from your own life and check that your friends and colleagues are okay-because if someone is struggling, that little gesture or expression of concern could make all the difference between going on or not. Be kind to others-because one day, you may need friends and kindness bears its own rewards. Treasure those you love because life is short and the unexpected can change things in an instant. And above all-be happy-but not at someone else's expense. Congratulations, class of 2020!"

And then he stood back as the cheers began. Gobber and Dagur were hugging, both also emotional and Ingrid was clapping fiercely. Stoick was cheering though tears were running down his face in pride. And the entire year were on their feet, applauding. But above it all, there was the sound of a motorbike, roaring closer as a familiar bike zoomed down the aisle and skidded to a halt just by the stage. Astrid dismounted as Hiccup gasped and pushed away from the lectern, as she ran up onto the stage.

"I'm sorry," she said, facing him breathlessly. Her hair was loose and her eyes shining with pride at his speech. Every eye turned to the lithe shape in her pale blue bikers leathers as she faced the tall, lean, auburn Valedictorian. His face folded into a wondrous expression.

"You came," he whispered. She nodded, smiling.

"You're amazing," she said. "I saw the video online and I saw how ferocious you were in defending me. And I felt so ashamed that I had run…but I just saw Erik ruining things for me-for _us_-again and I couldn't face it. I was the worst coward when I left you to face them." He took her hands and gently pulled them up against his chest.

"I would do anything for you," he told her. "And I missed my dance." He kissed her knuckles.

"I know," she whispered. Then she lunged forward and kissed him urgently. She pulled back, staring into his dazed eyes. "I'm sorry. I got called up to the Archipelago Team and I needed space because I had to make a decision." He felt a little curl of anxiety.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I turned them down," she said. He gaped.

"What?" he gasped. She smiled.

"It would have meant more training, more time away in camps or tournaments…and I chose you." She sighed. "Unless you don't want me?" He kissed her again.

"I want you," he reassured her, his emerald eyes shining with love. "I can't imagine not wanting you. Ever. Just please…you left me. You promised not to. And that hurt me more than anything. I thought I'd lost you. So I forgive you, Milady-but please… In the future, even if you need time…tell me. I thought I'd lost you. And that would mean I had nothing left I truly valued." She blinked and a tear slid down her cheek.

"You and Mom are the only people I care for," she whispered. "But I did one other thing." She gestured to the enormous flame-haired shape. "Mom called me when she learned that he wasn't going to be here. I was going to remain at the back-in case I caused any kerfuffle-but when I got the call, I went and frog-marched him out of his meeting and brought him here on Stormfly." Hiccup gulped and looked at the bike.

"Wow. Is the suspension still working?" he asked dryly. She chuckled.

"I hope so," she murmured, "because I have something planned for just the two of us." His eyes widened as she turned to see Stoick arrive to engulf them in a huge embrace.

"SON! LASS!" he boomed. "Will you forgive an old fool?" Hiccup gave an exasperated snort-as much as he could manage as he was crushed.

"AIR!" he gasped. When Stoick released him, he gasped and readjusted his gown.

"Astrid fetched me and reminded me-in no uncertain terms-that I am a muttonhead who is ignoring the best thing in my life!" he said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "Hiccup…I am so sorry. And I will make it up to you-I promise…" Hiccup rested a hand on his shoulder and read remorse and sorrow in his father's eyes, then glanced up at the triumphant Astrid.

"Dad…we will talk later. About lots of things. But I am really glad you were here-and that is all thanks to my fabulous girlfriend."

"Hiccup!" A breathless voice cut across his words so he glanced over to Fishlegs, who was panting up with his rolled up Diploma. He smiled at the husky student who was bright red from the run. Dagur was following, with his sister Heather and Gobber.

"Fish-thanks. I wish you and Heather all the best and let me know when you are having your bachelor party…" His tone was brisk because Astrid had twined her fingers with his and was gently pulling on his hand towards the steps.

"Hiccup…" the husky boy panted, still bright red and out of breath. Hiccup winked and handed the Diploma on to Stoick.

"Look after that, Dad," he said as he shrugged off his gown. Then, as an afterthought, he tossed his car keys to his father as well. "My girlfriend and I have places to be."

"But…but…what about the celebration?" Gobber protested.

"You go on and enjoy it!" Hiccup grinned as they ran down to the motorbike. "We can arrange something later-but right now, there is only one person I want to be with." Sitting pillion to Astrid's rider, he pulled the black helmet on she had bought him some months earlier for his birthday, the green eyes and fine scales of a Night Fury marking the smooth surface.

"Hang on, Hiccup," Astrid murmured as she gunned the engine and kicked up the stand. "I don't want to lose you." He tightened his grip around her as she put it into gear.

"Right back at you," he murmured, taking a last look at the High School-but in truth, the only thing he wanted from it was in his arms. Then the blue motorbike shot away from Graduation, taking Hiccup and his Valkyrie into the future-together.

**The End.**

**A/N: And there we are-a one shot in five parts (sorry). Happy Valentines and thanks for reading.**


End file.
